


My Secret Lover

by Jikooklovor4ever



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CEO Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Park Jimin are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Siblings, Mpreg, Multi, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Park Jimin (BTS), Secret Relationship, past relationship jeon jungkook/jennie kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikooklovor4ever/pseuds/Jikooklovor4ever
Summary: Jeon jungkook is a rich billionaire divorce alpha that has two beautiful omega daughters, Lisa that is 12 years old and a 7-year-old somi.Park jimin is an omega and college study that lives with his parents and overprotective oldest brothers Kim taehyung and Kim seokjin that are alphas.also on Wattpad: @jikook4veor
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jikook ABO





	1. Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> hi there since there's nothing to do these days and I'm stuck at home I decided to start a new story and complete my other stories

_"No this can't be happening to me, I just celebrated my 21st birthday last month and now I'm pregnant what would Jung..."_ just at that moment as he was thinking, he heard his mom rose call out"jimin honey it time for breakfast Hurry up or you will be late to school, " "I'm coming just a moment mom"

Jimin is lost in thought about whether or not to tell his parents or his brother. But with that on his mind, he's also thinking about jungkook. He knows he definitely doesn't want to keep it a secret but how will jungkook act. This wasn't part of their plan. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was already downstairs and that his dad chaeyoung was saying something to him.  
"JIMIN" screamed the dad  
"what dad"  
"I was just asking how are you feeling today"   
"oh I'm fine you know I mean why wouldn't I be, it's not like I have anything new happening " he nervously responded  
"honey you need to stop babying and worrying, he's grown," said rose   
"mom you know dad will never stop baying jimin," said taehyung  
Jin added "how can he not when jimin is so cute,"   
"omg enough chitchatting let's eat or you will all be late to school and work," said mama rose in a serious voice

After finishing their breakfast everyone went their separate way. All-day jimin couldn't stop thinking about the pregnancy test and what will jungkook think _"will he break up with me," "will he ask me to get an abortion"_ he kept askinghimself.

After his last class at 3, jimin gathered the courage to go see jungkook. He tried his hardest only to think happy thoughts on his way to jungkook's office.

When he arrived in front of his office door he was afraid to knock but decided to go fuck it. Once he was inside he saw jungkook so felt just a little better, but he still couldn't get rid of the stress he had from having to tell jungkook. He sat down on one of the couches in his big-ass office since jungkook was on the phone. He decided to use that time to calm down cause if he didn't, jungkook would be able to smell it on him.

Once jungkook was done with the call he decided to join jimin on the couch.  
"Hey, baby how are you doing? "  
"I'm alright"  
"come on I know you well enough to know when somethings wrong plus you smell weird"   
"it nothing"   
"Are you sure?"   
"yes"   
"just so you know you can tell me anything, is something wrong at home?"   
"I ALREADY SAID I WAS FINE" jimin screamed since he is getting frustrated with jungkook and the situation that he is in  
"Okay now something is definitely wrong"   
"I'm pregnant okay are you happy now"   
"what?"


	2. We need to talk

"What?"

"What do you mean by what, I'm telling you I'm pregnant and the only thing you can say is what," said Jimin with so much rage, "calm down you just caught me by surprise-" and before Jungkook could finish jimin cut him "what do you mean by surprise you should have seen this coming the moment you spend my heat with me," "I'm surprised because you told me you were on the pill-" "Don't you know that the pills have 9% failure rate even though I take it daily it different with shot or injection and you know I can't take those two because my parents are always watching everything that I do." 

"You need to calm down," "Calm down how can I calm down when you are basically saying that I might have cheated on you," Jimin said and he started crying because he's frustrated with everything that happing to him, "I'm sorry baby please don't cry we can talk about it and come up with a solution." But they heard someone knocking on the and Junkook told them to come in and Jimin tried to erase his tears. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but your 5:00 p.m meeting is about to come in to discuss the new product," said his secretary while looking at Jimin with hate because he was sitting close to Jungkook, "alright get all the document ready can you can tell them I'm ready to receive them.

After his secretary left, jimin turned to Jungkook and before he can say anything Jimin toke his backpack, "I'll go have fun in your meeting since that more important than me," "come on that not what I meant, it just we have to get this new phone out by the end of the month and you know this-" " I know this that why I'm leaving, call me when you need someone to get pregnant." with that Jimin left his office.

Once jimin was in his car and ready to go home, then his brother taehyung called and he picks up the phone.

"Hey Hyung, why are you calling me at this time don't you have a photoshoot today."

_"well, I Did but it got cancel and I wanted to spend some time with my Lil mochi but you are not at home."_

"I'm on my way, I'll be there soon."

_"Hurry up I have something to talk to you about."_

"Is it that important that I need to hurry."

_"Well, it is."_

"I'm coming then."

**_One hour early_ **

Taehyung photoshoot finished early than expected and he decided to go home instead of when he arrived home the housekeeper told him that Jimin is not home and he decided to go to his room. 

Upon entering Jimin's room, he decided to wait until Jimin is coming home, and he decided to lay down on the bed. After about 20 minutes of waiting, he wanted to call jimin, but before he could Jin came to the room.

"What are you doing here Hyung aren't you supposed to be at work?" " I was but then mom and dad told me to go home so here I am, but why are you in Jimin's room?" " I wanted to spend some times with him but he's not home yet" "maybe he's with his mysterious boyfriend" after jin said that he also joined taehyung on the bed but when he got on the bed he felt something under him and decided to take it out when he did, he did not expect to find a positive pregnancy test.

"WHAT" he screamed, "What is it hyung," said started by jin's cry "Just see for yourself" with that being said Jin's hand taehyung the positive pregnancy test " what is this hyung are you pregnant" "No that not mine I found it under jimin blanket" " what that not possible Let me call him" " no don't tell him about the test just ask him when he's coming home" " alright I'll try," taehyung said with anger in his voice, after waiting for a while jimin show up.

"Hey Hyungs-" before he could even finish his sentence taehyung toke out the pregnancy test out "what is this," he said with anger, " uh that is uh uh," jimin said a little scared of his Alpha brother, "what uh uh cat got your tongue" " tae stop scaring him Jimin we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this chapter see you next chapter


	3. The talk

"Hyungs I can explain" "how can you explain this? " said taehyung in an irritated voice, " Tae calm down I bet he has a good explanation for this may be, not even his?" "How can it not be his when we found it in his bed?" "again calm down okay, Jimin honey his this your or not?" 

Jimin is puzzled he doesn't know if telling the truth is a good thing because he is not so sure if the test is true because he only tried once, so he said what his hyungs wanted to hear.

"No I'm not pregnant I was just trying to prank my partner and see if is in it for the long ride".

The moment jimin said that Jin believed him and told tae it will be better if they leave him alone, but taehyung wasn't buying it, " if you really are not pregnant and this is a fake pregnancy test why don't you take another one".

"Oh come on he already said it was not true why don't you leave him alone, " now Jin is getting exasperated not only with the situation but with the way tae is behaving.

"Hyung I know you may not want to hear it but I know jimin like the back of my hand and I also can tell when he's lying because he kept looking down and he seems nervous-" Jimin couldn't take it any longer so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay I lied I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do, I mean I just turned 21 and I'm supposed to worry about school and what I'm going to do to become successful in life and I'm supposed to go out date people and live, and now all I'm thinking is how I'm going to tell my family that I'm pregnant and the person who impregnated me is none other than Jeon Jungkook." After saying all of that jimin couldn't help but start sobbing.

Seeing that made both Jin and tae feel bad because they don't like when their baby brother is upset and they tried to calm him down after a while Jimin eventually stopped crying, and out of nowhere in said " wait did you just say JEON JUNGKOOK!" 

Jimin didn't get the chance to answer, because taehyung cried out, " THE JEON JUNGKOOK as the youngest billionaire jeon jungkook".

Jimin hesitated to answer their questions " y-yes?" 

All of sudden Jin said " oh my GOD did you just say yes-" before Jin can finish his sentence tae said " wow my baby brother got knocked up by a billionaire we're going to be rich" 

Hearing this made Jimin speechless, " Hyung you are already rich" " no we are rich but we are going to be richer" then Jim said " I thought you were against his pregnancy" " oh I am, but I'm just surprised that caught that" hearing that made Jin look at Jimin and said, "his right how did you get that, I mean I'm an alpha but I'm not blind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know it been a long time since I updated, so I was thinking if it will be better to have like a schedule?
> 
> I know I have other stories that I will update soon, but I need to finish this one first


	4. My Business Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

"SERIOUSLY...ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW WE GOT TOGETHER"  
" That not what we are saying Jimin, of course, we are worried, but there's nothing we can do about it except support you with every decision you make." "I'm also sorry because I was an ass to you earlier." 

They talked a few more times about how they were going to tell their parents because jimin didn't want to keep his pregnancy private and would want the help of his parents.

Later in the evening, they were going to have a family diner like they usually do. 

Once all of them go downstairs to eat dinner, they only found their mother at the dinner table, which was weird because she never comes home without their father.

"Hello my children I hope your day went well," said rosé in her sweet motherly voice.

"Yes my day went wonderful mother, I have something to discuss with you and father, do you know when he's coming home?" "Well first sit down all of you and your father is coming soon" 

Once they all sat down their father walk-in talking to someone.

" like I was saying you met my spouse and these are my offspring seokjin the firstborn, then taehyung the second and the baby jimin." Once chanyeol says that both jimin and jungkook kept looking at each other. 

Once everyone sat down, the diner is served and jimin and jungkook are sitting across each other and kept glancing at each other.

"Rosé you already know this, but I'm sure you guys are confused as to what Mr.Jeon is doing here and I wanted you guys to be the first to know this that I and Mr. Jeon emerged our companies for seven months."   
"Why," all of them said at the same time.

"Well as you all know we need to improve our company technology and security system, and Mr. Jeon owns an electronic company so he helps me with my problem and in return, we are going to advertise his product official instead of him working with different entertainment company all the time." 

"Like Mr. Park said if everything works we can just emerge our companies for good" " did you guys finalized everything already?" asked Jin   
"Yes, Mr.Park and I signed the documents today and -" " What would happen if one of you were to back out of the deal?" Interrupted V.

"Taehyung-SSI was it," "yes" "If one of us were to back out, that means they are going to pay back at least $75 millions of dollars that if you have strong lawyers if not-" jungkook is once again interrupted, but this time it was Jimin.

"Can you just back out of the partnership that will be so much better for the rest of us."  
@1  
"Jimin how can you say that do you even know how much the companies are worth" " YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAD AND I'M AGAINST THIS PARTNERSHIP CAN YOU JUST CANCEL IT FOR ME." 

"Jimin calm. down that one way to talk to your father," said rosé in a stern voice. After saying that jimin storms out of the dining room, " JIMIN COME BACK HERE NOW" said chanyeol while standing.

" Dad you should let him be," said jin " how can I let him be when he's acting like a child." "Dad you are the one that let him do everything he wants and treats him like a child," said taehyung in an annoying voice.

"ENOUGH, I'm sorry Mr. Jeon for my son's behavior that not how I and my husband raised him." " It fine if it was me I would have done the same thing."

"What do you mean by that" "Mr. Park I'm not going to beat around the bushes I'm old enough to be able to tell you the truth, and it will be better if jimin was here." "I'll go call him." Said jin.

Once jimin stormed out the dining room he was so angry at his father for not telling them he was planning on emerging the company.

Just when he was thinking about how to make jungkook get out of the partnership, Jin came to his room telling him his dad wants him to go back down.

"I'm not going back there" " come on jimin stop acting like a baby and man up we are waiting for you" once saying that jin got out of the room.

Once jimin was downstairs, everyone was in the living room.

"Jimin comes here," said chanyeol and jimin sat on his lap. "I'm a sorry baby about earlier I did mean to talk to you that way" "it okay dad" with that said everyone was silent just waiting for them and chanyeol tried to send jimin but realized he doesn't have a sent.

"Honey are you on sent blockers" "yes" "why" " chanyeol you shouldn't ask him such questions his old enough to make his own decisions" " I'm not questioning his decision." 

"Well mommy, daddy I have something to talk to you about" " well Mr. Jeon it was nice doing business with you but I think I need a moment with my family" "well dad it okay if he stays but please don't interrupt me even you, he turned to jungkook"

"Well, it all started three years ago when I celebrated my coming of age, I and my friends went to a club and there I met this man and he was having a bad day his ex-wife won custody of their children and me and that man had a one night stand-" 

"What you are not a virgin" " chanyeol he said to not interrupt him" "sorry you can go on"

"As I was saying I had a one night stand and we decided to do it again and that went on to a few months and then we decide to make it exclusive and we did and everything was alright until recently I started to feel weird and all of you told me I smelled different-"

"I get where you're going with this and I don't Mr. Jeon need to hear this," "mom I don't think Mr. Jeon mind," said taehyung " can you all stop interrupting Jimin and let him finish," said jin in an irritated voice

" Thank you, Hyung as I was saying you all told me I smelled different and some of my friends told me to take the test and I found out I was pregnant." "What how can you be pregnant you are my baby" "chanyeol his grown-ass man, but what more confusing is why do we have to discuss this in front of your business partner."

"Mom I know you are not stupid and understands that the man I've been seeing is jungkook"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, until next chapter
> 
> Any feedback?


	5. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about jungkook and how his marriage can be

After Jimin said that the room went quiet and Chanyeol got Jimin out of his lap and went were Jungkook is sitting, jungkook is a little scared not only was chanyeol coming towards him but because he couldn't tell what was going on his head, so he stood up waiting for what was coming towards him, and but instead, chanyeol hugged him so tight.

"Wow, this is the most amazing news I ever heard" "WHAT, dad you are not mad at me for getting pregnant." Once jimin said that Chanyeol stopped hugging Jungkook and turned to Jimin.

"Well you are old enough to drive, drink, and get your own apartment so I'm not mad you can make your own decisions, and if that Jungkook I respect that."

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

After that everyone went to their own room and Jungkook went home with a weight lifted off his chest.

Chanyeol what happened out there" said rosé once they entered their room.

"What do you mean?" "Well, I didn't want to say anything but what we're you thinking." 

"well, I'm just happy that my baby was able to be with someone that going to take care of him-" 

"What if something were to happen between them and decide to call it to quit don't you think that will affect your business."

"No, it will not because I know Mr. Jeon is professional and I know he will not want to risk a billion dollars business."

"Alright I get it to let go to sleep today was a long day."

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

When jungkook woke up he was delighted because he didn't expect the Parks to accept him easily and today is Saturday which means he's going to spend time with his daughter.

Jungkook never thought that getting a divorce will change his relationship with his daughters and sometimes blames himself for that. And every time he thinks about what happened to his relationship with Jenni he regrets marrying her but loves his children so much that he will do it all over again.

It was a rainy day and he was playing video games on his computers, when his mom called him to come downstairs Jenni was there for him.

Once he got there Jennie was wet and had her luggage, which was bizarre because Jenni comes over to his on a regular basis but this time it was different so as a good friend he went upstairs to get a towel for her.

After trying to dry her, jungkook mom couldn't take it anymore and ask why she was in their house with her luggage.

"Mom I didn't mean for this to happen, trust me I didn't but it just when I found out Kia cheated on me with his supposed best friend." After Jenni said that she started sobbing and jungkook hold her because he knew what was going on but didn't know why she was saying this to his parents but let her anyway.

After calming down a bit she continued, "Since he was suspecting me of having feelings for jungkook I wanted to do something to pay him back so on jungkook coming of age since jungkook drank too much-"

Then jungkook interrupted her "Jenni what are you talking about you know I told about what happened to my birthday and how I couldn't recall what took place for me to end up in that hotel."

"Jungkook please just let me finish you can get mad, so as I was saying you got so drunk and I slipped a drug in your drink and slept with you, at first it felt good to get back at Kia but currently I haven't been feeling good and my parents took me to the hospital and found out I am five weeks pregnant-"

This time jungkook mom stopped her, "SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU RAPED MY SON, DIDN'T USE PROTECTION AND NOW YOU ARE FIVE WEEKS PREGNANT AND YOUR PARENTS KICKED YOU OUT."

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, and I was on birth control, so I didn't think this will happen because Jungkook is my best friend after all." Now jenni was full on crying but this time jungkoom wasn't releasing calming pheromones.

"Then it decided you and jungkook are going to get married as soon as possible," said jungkook father.

"Dad how can you say that I and Jenni are just friends, plus she's still dating Kia." 

"Well, you could have thought about that before doing what you did." Jungkook dad said while staring at Jenni."

Jungkook is so into his thought that he didn't know his children came and all of the sudden there was this weight on his body. 

" guys when did you get here Jungkook said getting up if the sofa." 

"Wow Dad I like what you did with the living room." said Lisa with an astonished face. 

"Yeah Jungkook amazing work I like what you did with the lights, and taking out the carpet and changing couches was good and the backyard it just wow." I said Jennie

"Well I wanted to change somethings since I'm in a new chapter in my life." 

"Well I would like to stay and shat but my boyfriend and baby are waiting for me," after saying that Jennie turned to the girls "Be good for your Father, Kia will pick you up on Monday after school." 

The Jennie turned to Jungkook, "We can't pick them up Sunday night so I bought their book back and I'm sure they have clothes that appreciate for school here and make sure they do their homework, see you girls on Monday." 

"Okay I got I will make sure they do their homework and dress descent for school." 

After that Jennie left Jungkook took them upstairs, "yugs just wait until you see your rooms." 

"Daddy did you make my room pretty and Pink." "Yes Baby I did do you want to see it first." "yes yes yes and the we can see unnie's room." 

"Alright welcome to your new chamber princess." 

"wow can we have a tea party Daddy" "Yes princess once we see unnie's room." 

"Wow Dad you out did yourself this time, wish my other room was like this."

"Well I'm sure your other room is just as amazing."

"it not since I share my room with somi now, wish I could just move here."

"Well I'm sure it not as bad, plus your mom just gave birth and needed the room for the new baby."

"yeah whatever could you just leave me alone." once Lisa said that she got on the bed and started using her phone, Jungkook left the room and went to check on Somi wishing that the children could stay with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people might be mad about this chapter but I wanted some against to keep you all interested
> 
> Thank you until next chapter


	6. Favorite Hyung

Time flew fast, Jungkook wishes he could rewind time and spend more time with his daughters and his even thinking about filing for custody since their little arrangement isn't it working for him anymore.

Despise wanting to take full custody of his children, he's also thinking about Jimin and what he wants if he agreed to move in with him. 

🌹🌹🌹

Jimin's day did not start out right it is Monday he has a project that he needs to finish but morning sickness is getting through him.

Rosé cane to check up on Jimin since he did not show up for breakfast, only to find him in his bathroom vomiting.

"Awe Jimin honey how are doing," Rosé said while patting his back "sweetie everything is going to be just fine, just get it out" after that Rosé helped Jimin from the floor and gave him water to stay hydrated.

"Thank you, Mommy I don't know what I can do without you."

"I'm just making sure my baby is alright and I don't want anything bad to happen to Chanyeol treasure he could kill me if something were to happen to you."

"Mom that not true," jimin said in a cute voice."

"Okay I'm going downstairs to make some porridge and make sure to stay in bed and I will talk to your professors to work something out for you." Rosé tucked Jimin in bed and made sure to kiss his forehead before getting out of the room.

🌹🌹🌹

Jungkook and Chanyeol were going over the documents again before announcing that they've merged their companies, then Jungkook phone notification went on.

Jimin

I HATE YOU🤬🤬

What did I do🤷♀️

YOU PUT A BABY INSIDE ME THAT WHAT YOU DID

I'm sorry then  
Is there something I can do to make you feel better?  
Jimin  
Baby  
Honey  
I

know you see my text

" what is it, Mr. Jeon you keep staring at your phone" 

"You don't have to call me q¹. Jeon, you can call me Jungkook, it just that jimin sent me an angry text and now isn't answering my texts."

"It alright just give him time his mother was also like that when she was pregnant with him, always getting angry for no reason."

"Thank you for the advice, Mr. Park."

"Dad"

"What?"

"Well if I can call you Jungkook it better if you call me Dad since we are now family."

After Chanyeol said that Jungkook smiled and they continue with their work.

🌹🌹🌹

Taehyung just finished his shooting with jisoo and decided to meet up with Jin in his office.

Once in his office jisoo couldn't wait any longer, "come on babe tell me what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Jisoo is right what do important that we had to meet at your office," Namjoon said since he had a lot of things to do.

"Do you want to tell them or should tell them?" Jin asks taehyung.

"You should tell them"

Jin told them how they found out jimin is pregnant and who the baby daddy is, also that the company and jungkook are merged.

"Wow that a lot of information" Namjoon was the first to break the silence.

"WHAT JIMIN IS SLEEPING WITH THE JEON JUNGKOOK AND NOW IS PREGNANT EITH HIS BABY," Jisoo screamed

"Babe calm down but it true jimin is with child," said taehyung 

"that so amazing I'm going to be an aunt." 

"wow who would have thought Lil jimin will get pregnant first," Namjoon said

"well shit happened," jin said 

Just then taehyung gets a message

Hi to my favorites Hyung

What do you want

Can I not just text my brother that I love so much ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Cut the bullshit what do you want

Okay can you buy me some grilled salmon with sweet potatoes fries and broccoli and also fish liver oil

Why don't you ask your boyfriend

I'm not talking to him

What about jin Hyung

Jin Hyung is busy and before you ask mom went out with her friends and dad is busy these days so you are all that I have left, so, please 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

"Taehyung who are you talking to"  
"Jimin"

Then all of the sudden jin take jimin phone," Woah okay"

Is there anything else you want?

I want an avocado sandwich and strawberries

Good Hyung is going to buy and cook the food for you 

😍😍😍😍😍

"Jin Hyung what did you do"

"Well jimin is waiting for his homemade food so you better get going"

"Hyung why do you have to be like that?"

"Let go tae we have a lot to do but fish liver oil I didn't know jimin liked that too"

"Well he wanted to get pregnant"

🌹🌹🌹🌹

"Wow Hyung you are amazing you too soon"

"Well anything for your baby, enjoy your meal."

"Are you enjoying your meal baby?"

"Yes thank you taetae, were my vitamins?"

"Here jimin," said jisoo while handing jimin the fish liver oil

"Why are you taking these vitamins baby is everything alright?" Taehyung said in a concerned voice

"Well mom booked an appointment with the doctor and I don't want anything to happen to my baby so I'm taking these vitamins it good for pregnancy"

"Okay when is your appointment," taehyung said while running his hand through jimin hair.

"Wow jimin I'm so jealous of you"

"You can also get pregnant"

"One baby at a time," taehyung said jisoo was about to say something but they heard

"Don't you think it about time you and jisoo have your own child?"

"Mother" "mom," both taehyung and jisoo said at the same time.

"I mean you two have been together since six grade and broke up how many time-"

"More than 30 but who's counting," jimin said with a smirk on his face.

"Jimin that not true mother his lying"

"Lying or not jisoo I think it about time you two mate and give me and your father grandchildren."

"Mom stop embarrassing her, we are not ready for that."

"What do you mean we are not ready"

"Jisoo come on we just got back together like two months ago and we can't just make decisions like this"

"Is this about her?"

"What are you talking about"

"Your ex that you still text"

"You know I have to text since we are working on a project together"

"You know what I can't do this now"

Jisoo stands up and her stuff and taehyung started running after her.

"Wow that not what I had in mind"

"Don't worry about it mom it taehyung and jisoo they will work it out"

"Okay jelly bean how was your day?"

"Boring"

"Well eat then and later we can watch our tv-shows"

"Alright mommy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See next chapter
> 
> Any feedback


	7. My man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kia stop it you can't just lay your hand on my daughter like that" 
> 
> "Yes I can if she keeps behaving like this"
> 
> "Come on she's just a child"
> 
> "I don't care no child will ever talk to you like that"
> 
> "I don't care about what you think, just don't ever lay your hands-on my children ever again" when Jennie said that, she went where Lisa was and tried to touch her but Lisa refused her touch and told her to get out.

"Jisoo"

"Jisoo stop let talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about" 

Once Jisoo reached the living room Taehyung stopped her.

"Come on you know I have to talk to Krystal even though we broke up, we all work at the same company, and now that we are working on the same project we have to talk."

"Can't you just back out this drama, I'm sure your Dad and Jin Oppa won't mind"

"You know I can't do that"

"No, you just don't want to, I mean it your family company they will be mad but that about it."

"I can't believe you would say something like this when you know how important this drama will be for my career."

"I'm sure they will be a lot of other opportunities in the future."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME"

"How can I not when you said shit like this" Just then Taehyung Phone started ringing and before he could answer Jisoo toke his phone and answer

"Why are you calling him, he has a girlfriend" with that Jisoo hangup, and just when she was about to block her number Taehyung took his phone and walk away from her.

"And where do you think you are going"

" I can't do this right now, you know the way out."

🌹🌹🌹

once taehyung get in his room, he calls Krystal

"Sorry about earlier"

"It alright if I were her I would be upset too"

"Wow you are so full of yourself"

"I'm just saying, it not every day you wake up and look like me, but jokes aside did you tell her"

"I don't know how to tell her"

"I mean you can't just hind everything especially when the drama ends and we are still in contact"

"She could die when she found"

"That why you should tell her yourself"

"I mean how can I just tell her that we've been together for fifteen years"

"Not fifteen, you guys broke up so many times"

"It doesn't matter, I mean she's my first love and if I were to tell her this time could be the end of Taehyung and Jisoo and I love her so much to do that to her"

"What about me"

"It different and you know that"

"How is it different, you and Jisoo break up and you dated me four-time doing your breaks and due to my research I'm the only person you dated more than once except for Jisoo"

" I know but Jisoo is my first love"

"Is that why you decided to break up with me when she apologizes for cheating on you"

"It was a drunken mistake"

"Really have ever thought that she wouldn't have told you if you didn't go to her apartment"

"I'm not having this conversation with you"

"Well you need to have it with someone"

"You know what I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Taehyung hugs up before waiting for Krystal's answer.

🌹🌹🌹

After school ended on Monday Lisa was so happy that she can see her mom and Little sister, she really hoped her parents lived together so that they don't have to go back and forth between the two.

The smile on Lisa's faced dropped when she saw her Stepfather car.

"Hey Lisa how was school"

"It was alright" 

"Okay, your mom was busy therefore she couldn't come today"

When Kia said that Lisa didn't respond instead she started playing with some hair. 

It not that Lisa doesn't like Kia, it is just that she heard everything about what went down in her family and since she can't hate her mother for choosing Kia, she decided it will be best to blame Kia for everything that happened.

🌹🌹🌹

Once they arrived at their apartment, Lisa took some hand and went straight to their room.

She just wishes she could live with her Dad since she had her own room and her dad had the room in yellow and smelled like lemon since that was her scent.

It not like she doesn't enjoy living with her mom, she just wants her mom to notice her but she doesn't anymore ever since the new baby was born.

🌹🌹🌹

"Lisa, Somi where are you girls" yelled Jennie

"In our bedroom" Lisa yelled back, she's playing tea party with Somi.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you guys ever since I got here"

"Well here we are, what do you want"

"Hey, Lisa that no way to talk to your mother apologize now," Kia said this while releasing a strong phenomenon that will make an omega submit to him.

"No," Said Lisa refusing to submit to her Stepfather and her lemon scent started to smell like rutted lemon.

Just then Kia grabbed her hair and his firewood scent got so strong that Jennie had to get between but it was too late, Kia slapped her and when he released his grip on her, she fell to the floor and started wailing.

"Kia stop it you can't just lay your hand on my daughter like that" 

"Yes I can if she keeps behaving like this"

"Come on she's just a child"

"I don't care no child will ever talk to you like that"

"I don't care about what you think, just don't ever lay your hands-on my children ever again" when Jennie said that, she went where Lisa was and tried to touch her but Lisa refused her touch and told her to get out.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

When Jisoo left Taehyung house, she is so mad that she drove to the company in the hope of finding Krystal at the company.

When she got there one of the staff told her Krystal is in-studio A rehearsing, Jisoo was so mad that the moment she saw Krystal, she didn't care who she was with.

"YOU DIRTY HOE" Jisoo scream, one moment she was at the door and she is grabbing Krystal's hair.

"What do you think you are doing" while Krystal was saying this, she also grabbed Jisoo's hair.

"You guys need to cut it out and talk like grown women," Suzy said while trying to pull them apart, after succeeding pulling them apart, she made them sit across from each other.

"Come on guys you need to stop with these fights and stop stinking the studio"

"Well it not my fault that your friend won't leave my man alone!"

"YOUR MAN"

"YES MY MAN"

"GUYS STOP IT AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP STINKING THE STUDIO"

"All right I get it, just tell your friend to get away from taehyung"

"How can I stay away from him when you are working on a drama together" before Jisoo could talk Krystal added " even if I want to stay away from him, I can't"

"What do you mean you can't," Jisoo said, and since she was getting angry her strawberry scent started to get intense that Krystal and Suzy couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want to find out that bad go to your boyfriend and as for him why I can't away from him" after saying that Krystal took Suzy's hands and left Jisoo in the studio.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

Jungkook was having an amazing day despite the text Jimin sent to him. He finalized his contract with Park entertainment and by the look of things he believes his welcome in the Park family.

Now he's planning a way to get on jimin's good side again, 'may I should take him to dinner, no we did that last week, how about a movie, no that not it' just when he thought he had a perfect idea his phone rings. And it Lisa calling he was so happy and pick up the phone with excitement but the moment he heard her voice all the excitement left his body

"H-hello a-a-appa"  
"Hey baby what happened why are you crying" sounded alarmed

"C can I please stay with?"  
"Can you tell me what happened" while Jungkook was saying this his already taking his stuff to leave the office

"Can you just come to get, I'm at mom house"  
"Alright baby I will right there"

Jungkook left the office so fast that he didn't hear what his assistant was saying, all that was going in his head is my baby omega is in distress and needed me.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

Once Jungkook was in front of Jennie's apartment, he started knocking like a mad man.

When Kia opened the door he was so pissed off "who the fuck do you think you are" kai says once he opens the door.

Jungkook didn't bother to answer his quest question and walk right pass Kia into the apartment. And started following the scent of omega in distress.

Once we got where the smell was strong he opens the door only to be met with his children stuck in a corner and both of the crying, the moment he sees that he never wanted to see them like that again. He went where his children were, hug them, and started to scent them.

"What's going" was Jennie's voice that pulled the three out of their bubble

"Well I'll tell you what's going on, my children are in distress and are crying while you and your fiancee are in this house but not doing anything to calm them down"

"Well your children are disrespectful and this is just a punishment," kai said

"I believe I wasn't talking to you"

And when Jungkook said that the two of them started to fight for dominance and the aroma of cedarwood and firewood got so strong that Jennie had to come between them and told Kai to go take a walk to calm down and when kai left Jennie turned to jungkook

"I can't believe you"

"You can't, believe me, I'm the one that can't believe you since become engaged to that hooligan"

"I will not let you call my fiancee that"

"What do you want me to say"

"Wow you don't even know what happened"

"I don't need to know what happened to know that Lisa didn't do anything wrong"

"What Lusa did was unbelievable, I can't believe she would treat Kai like that"

"Wow, I can't believe you, Lisa is twelve years old, and his parents are going through a divorce and her mother have a fiancee that she's planning to marry and on top of that she has a baby with the said man."

"I and you are not going to divorce, we've divorced a two years ago"

Did not understand what I said"

"I get it jungkook you were hurt when you found out that I lied to you that time and ended up pregnant because of it, but if I were you I wouldn't have been astonished like you were"

"Wow and once again it all about you"

"WELL, IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT ME, IT NOT MY FAULT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR BESTFRIEND AND MARRIED THEM AND HAVE TWO CHILDREN WITH THEM"

"IT ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAULT, EVER SINCE THE MOMENT, YOU PULLED THAT STUCKED KNOWING I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND DRAGGED US INTO THIS MESS THAT WE ARE IN TODAY!"

"Can you please stop it?" Lisa said she couldn't stand it anymore ever since her parents separated every time they're in a room together they keep fighting.

"Appa I want to go home"

"Yes honey get your bags together then we can go" when jungkook said that Jennie wanted to say something but Jungkook interrupted her.

"Just sign those papers"

"I'm not signing those papers until I get what I want."

"I can't believe you, I thought we talked about this."

"I will only sign it if I get what I want like said."

"I don't think you should be having this conversation with me, you know my lawyer's number."

"Appa me and somi are ready to go"

"Let go girls" and before Jungkook walked out of the room, he turned back and said "can you please bring my best friend back, cause this is not the person I know and love" with that jungkook closed the bedroom door and left with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update
> 
> Any feedback? 
> 
> If you have any questions for me, don't afraid and ask then here https://curiouscat.qa/jikooklovor


	8. Junkook hyung's boyfriend

It has been two weeks since Jungkook decided Lisa and somi should live with him. Jennie has been calling him none stop and she's asking Jungkook to bring the girls back home.

Jungkook didn't want to take his children there consider the fact that Kai manhandled his baby, who knows maybe he can do that to Somi also and he doesn't want his children to be put in that situation again where they feel hopeless.

Today is Saturday, he wanted to go out with his children, and spend quality time with them before he gets busy with work. And he thought it will be a peaceful weekend but that didn't happen the moment he found Jennie in his leaving room.

"Jennie, what are you doing here?" Jungkook was so surprised to see her and by the looks of it, she looks really furious.

"How can you ask me that, when I've been texting and calling you these past two weeks and won't return my calls and texts " Jennie is really angry because she loves her children and wants to live with them and she doesn't want them to be raised by a stepmother if Junkook decides to get married again.

"There's nothing you can say that will change my mind, my keeping my children," jungkook said getting irritated because he trusted Jennie will keep the children safe but that didn't occur.

"COME ON JUNGKOOK IT EAS ONE TIME AND I ACTUALLY STOPPED KAI BEFORE HE COULD DO ANYTHING TO HER." Jennie was now full-on shouting since Jungkook won't understand her side of the story.

"Don't shout the kids are still asleep, and one time or not it shouldn't have happened and don't force me to do something that we can both wish undone" Jungkook knew that he shouldn't threaten her but maybe this is the only way that will get her to stop and pay attention to what's going on.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT AND I WILL GIVE UP, I WON'T GIVE UP ON MY CHILDREN THERE ARE MY EVERYTHING" when Jennie was saying this, she started crying because she doesn't know what Jungkook will do but his a jeon after all and that alone scares her.

"Then I guess I will see you in court and us officially end things between us, and I will finally be able to breath" when Jungkook said that, he's pleased because his voice didn't come unsure

"How can you say that do I make you that uncomfortable that you will want to the custody of my children?" Jennie didn't know jungkook will stand that low.

Before Jungkook could reply to her question, he hears Lisa's voice. "Eomma why are you here?" Lisa asked in a curious voice" 

"Well, eomma is here to get you home-" before Jennie could finish her sentences a little voice said.

"This is home, we are not going anywhere," said the small voice behind Lisa

"Baby how can you-" "NO I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE HE PUSHED UNNI AND UNNI CRIED AND SOMI DOES NOT WANT TO SEE UNNI CRY LIKE that" well Somi said this she was crying and her orange aroma started to smell like a rotten orange and the moment that happens, Jennie tries to hug her but she flinched away from her and Lisa hug her and start to calm her.

"We don't want to go back eomma, we love you but we just can't live with you anymore" when Lisa said this Jennie Started crying and her Rosemary scent became so strong that they had to cover their noses.

"Guys you shouldn't say that to your eomma-" just when Jungkook was about to finish his sentence a high pitch voice Shout.

"YAH JUNGKOOK WHERE ARE YOU"  
he was about to answer but Jimin was there in front of him with his hands on his hip and furious

"HOW DARE YOU JUNGKOOK, I GET IT I WAS MAD AT YOU THE OTHER DAY THA AT YOU THE OTHER DAY AND SEND YOU THAT TEXT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO IGNORE ME FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS" Jungkook was about to answer but Jennie beat him to it

"Who are you and why are you talking to my husband like that" 

"Jungkook say something"

"I believe I asked you a question"

When Jennie said that Jimin looked at her then back to Jungkook, "don't make me repeat myself you know me"

"I'm sorry Jimin I meant to call you but my children needed me and I was busy with work," Jungkook said and he looked like a deer caught in headlights and Jennie didn't like that look because Jungkook has only done it to her.

"I believe I also believe I asked you a question high schooler" 

"Does it look like I care about what you said, what am I even saying, Jungkook if this ever happened again forget my number and our child" when Jimin said that, he was about to leave but Jungkook stopped him

"Come on baby, I figure since you were mad that I should give you some space to cool down" when Jungkook is saying while massaging jimin's stomach

"When I'm mad at you, it means to pay attention to me and our pup"

"I'm sorry what can I do to make it up to you"

"Your card will do just fine"

"Is there anything else?"

"I want you to treat me like a prince for two weeks to make up for those you messed up and I'm keeping your card for two weeks"

"Anything to make my baby happy" when Jungkook said that Jimin kisses him and they got so lost in the moment that they started to make out but Jennie stopped them when she cough.

"You must be the ex, I'm jimin jungkook's Hyung boyfriend nice to meet you," Jimin said in a cheerful voice

"Wow Jungkook, he looks like he could be your child," Jennie said in a mocking voice and started laughing.

Jungkook wanted to say something but jimin beat him to it " eh that was a low blow even for you" Jennie wanted to say something but Jimin held his hand up and shut her up "I may be a child-like you said but at the end of the day you're just angry since you though Jungkook will never get over you, just so you know I'm jungkook fated mate"

"That some bs and Jungkook why aren't you saying anything"

When Jennie said that Jimin turned to Lisa and Somi and said "why don't you go in your rooms and let the grown-up chat" with that being said Lisa took Somi and they went upstairs.

When Lisa and Somi left Jungkook turned to Jennie" why don't just sign the papers so that we don't have to have this conversation again"

"I told you Jungkook I'm not signing if I don't get what I want" 

"And you signed the prenup" "you mean this prenup," Jennie said getting a stack of paper from her and put it on the table.

I was lazy to cut tho template

"Wow Jennie remember New York when we got married and sign the papers"

"That doesn't count, this agreement is valid only in Korean"

"Oh really wherein the paper die it says that," Jungkook said getting so fed up

"So let me get this straight you guys made a prenup in Korea and went to New York and got married there and sign the documents but as I see in this paper it was if you don't get married on July 12th then this document becomes invalid"

"Yes, that was the deal but when I went on a business trip to New York my parents asked me to bring Jennie with me, and Hennie and Kai had a fight and later that night I and Jennie went out to drink with my friends and we both got drunk and got married when we came back to Korea we just had a party since we signed the papers already"

"Now what's the problem, it seems to me that your divorce should have been an easy one since no one is getting anything from the other and you two never mated each other"

"That not your problem and Jungkook me and you are supposed to share everything"

"Well if you guys are supposed to share everything that is Jungkook getting from you?"

"Who are you and why are you butting in per business"

"It doesn't matter who he is, Jennie I don't have anything to say anymore see you in court," Jungkook said this while leading Jennie towards the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Jennie screams

"I didn't want to do this but I think this is the only way to make you listen to me and you are not to come 100 feet from me and the children anymore"

"YOU GOT A RESTRAINT ORDER AGAINST ME" Jungkook didn't even bother answering and close the door on her face.

"Damn that was hot," Jimin said and Jungkook tried to hug him but he refused.

"What do you think you're doing" 

"Hugging my baby," jungkook said with a confused face since Jimin seemed fine just a few minutes ago, and now he's acting cold again.

"Well you didn't call me for two weeks and you know I am pregnant"

"Baby I'm sorry what can I do to make you feel better"

"Appa, I'm hungry," Somi said out of the blue and shocked Jimin and Jungkook

"Come here, Princess" when Jungkook said that both of his children moved toward him.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

"Appa is he our new mom?" Somi asked in a small voice

"Somi I told you not to say that"

"It alright, Lisa, Somi this is Jimin, my boyfriend" Jungkook held Jimin's hand when he was introducing him and Jimin got a little shy since they decided to wait before introducing him as his boyfriend.

"Hi, guys my name is Jimin like your appa-" just then Somi cut him.

"Are you our new eomma"

"Somi you can't just him that," Lisa said

"It's alright, you can call me whatever you want honey," Jimin said while running his hands through Somi's hair

"Nice to meet you Oppa," Lisa said to Jimin while extending his towards him and Jimin shaped her hand.

"You too Lisa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see y'all next chapter
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/jikooklovor


	9. Sister-in-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you I don't believe in that stuff and the condoms always work if you had just taken your pulse none of this would have happened."
> 
> "Don't you know that a condom has a two percent failure rate?"

Jimin was so happy that Jungkook's children accepted him and that he and Jungkook are talking again and him having his card for two weeks is just a bonus, Don't get him wrong he has money but love to spend Jungkook money.

He wanted to go shopping so bad that, the next day he called Jisoo so that they can go shopping and spend Jungkook money.

"Hi, future sister-in-law" since Jimin loves shopping a lot, he knows that Jisoo also loves to shop and his the perfect person to go shopping with.

"Hey Jimin, what's up" Jisoo sounded a bit tire on the phone and Jimin didn't like the fact that Jisoo didn't answer the phone like she usually does.

"Are you alright" Jimin had to ask because he could something was wrong with just her tone?

"Nothing, why did you call" okay now Jimin was convinced that something was definitely wrong.

"I wanted to spend the whole day with you since I haven't seen you these days" Jimin trying to say in a voice that will make Jisoo want to spend the day with him.

"I don't-" before Jisoo could decline, Jimin interrupted her "I will pay for everything in return you get to spend the whole day with your pregnant brother in law and I'm not taking no as an answer" with that being said Jimin hang up the phone.

Just when Jimin hang up the phone, Jisoo called again

"I said I'm not taking no for an answer"

"yeah I know, where are we meeting?"

"Oh sorry, I'm on my way to your apartment, see you in ten minutes"

"Okay, see ya" Jisoo hang up this time, she was so exhausted with everything that going on in her life and the last thing she wants is to go out but Jimin and Jimin are like her biological brother since they all grow up in the same neighborhood.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hanging out with Jimin is always fun and Jimin is one of those people that if they see that you are having issues, he won't ask but wait for you to tell him and doing this time Jisoo just want Jimin to ask her what happening so that she can just say it all but like is and she couldn't take it anymore and said what was on her mind.

"I think Tae Hyung is cheating on me with Krystal and before you can say that not true, every time I'm with him Krystal always calls him and usually he stays but he will me and come after the third or an hour and all he says is 'we were talking about the new drama that we are shooting since we both are that main' and I'm so tired of hearing that phrase."

Jimin knew Jisoo was acting weird this past weeks but didn't think it was that serious

"Why aren't you saying anything, do you also think I'm delusional?" when jisoo said this her strawberry aroma is becoming bitter.

"No of course not, it just I don't know how to say this, I thought it was just me that realized this but you did too"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that" after saying this Jisoo scent started going back to smell like fresh strawberries again.

"I mean at first I thought it was just them talking about the drama, the drama shooting was done already and they are still speaking and I really like you unnie and you deserve to mate Hyung not her."

When jimin said this Jisoo was so happy that started crying and it didn't take them long to arrive at the mall.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

When they got there some people recognized and ask for pictures but after that, they went to the VIP section and the employees started bringing them clothes, shoes, and jewelry to try.

"Don't you think that you spend enough"

"Oh come on Unnie so far we only spend 17,905,403.12 million won" Jimin had a facial expression that was literally saying 'I can't believe she asked me that'.

"I mean that a lot of money for one store and I know you enough to tell that this is just the beginning"

"It Jungkook's money, not mine, if it was mine this might have been the amount we spend after visiting at least five-stores, not one"

"You should have said so, now come on let spend Jungkook's money."

"Now that the spirit"

They were having so much fun that they decided before they go to the Blackpink store they should stop at a maternity store to buy unisex baby clothes since Jimin doesn't know the sex of the baby and just want to start a collection of baby clothing.

When they got there they smelled an aroma of bergamot but didn't pay attention because many people can have a bergamot aroma mixed with something else.

The Carter they went to the store the more clear they could smell it and could tell that was Taehyung but what stopped them was the voice of two people arguing.

I still can't believe you haven't told your parents and Jisoo about us." Just by the voice, they could tell Krystal was arguing with someone that smells exactly like taehyung.

"What there to tell Krystal." No Krystal was having an argument with taehyung and after hearing and confirming that it was taehyung Jisoo took her phone out and started recording the conversation.

"What there to tell really taehyung, I can't believe you would say something like that"

"It not that big of a deal it something that I and you can handle"

"IT A BIG DEAL TAEHYUNG HELL IT HAS BEEN A BIG DEAL EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY THREE MONTHS AGO." after hearing this Jisoo wanted to go out there but Jimin stopped her and told her to let them finish.

"It not my fault that you were not careful."

"It not about pills the doctor told us that we are fated mates that means us getting pregnant is easy and even if I forgot to take the pill that day it would'not have mattered since you had on a condom, you make sure of every time we do it."

"I told you I don't believe in that stuff and the condoms always work if you had just taken your pulse none of this would have happened."

"Don't you know that a condom has a two percent failure rate?"

"I get it you did your research, but I will call in a family dinner later this week so we can tell everyone."

"See that wasn't hard why do you always want me to scream."

"I get, now let get out of here before someone sees us."

"Isn't this Mall owned by your family?"

"Yeah but I don't want people, let go"

Jimin made sure that both Taehyung and Krystal left before he turned to Jisoo but just one look at her, Jimin took his jacket off and put in her head and took her at Blackpink chop.

"Wel-," Rosé wanted to say to people that just walked into her shop but stopped herself when she smelled Jisoo and Jimin amora.

"Come on guys let go to my office." When they got to her office Jimin made Jisoo seat on the couch and pulled Rose to the side.

"Eomma, can you give me and Unnie some space."

"Alright."

When Rose left the room Jimin went to where Jisoo is a seating and he doesn't know what to say since this has never happened to him but he's going to try.

"Nuna I know what you are going is hard and something like this never has happened to me but I will talk to Hyung-"

"I'm not crying because Krystal is pregnant, I'm crying because if I didn't cheat on taehyung he would have never gone to Krystal for comfort and this will never have to happen." Jimin couldn't believe that Jisoo is blaming herself the only person that they should blame is Taehyung for putting Jisoo in this position.

"Nuna you shouldn't blame yourself, none of this would have happened if Hyung never slept with Krystal Nuna."

"I don't think you heard what I said, about seven months ago I and Taehyung argued about mating Taehyung didn't think we were ready to mates but I was, since Taehyung didn't listen to me I kicked him out of my apartment and ghost him for about three weeks and during those time I went out with my cousin Jennie the one I recently started talking to again."

"When we got there, I had too many drinks and I'm not blaming it on the alcohol but I wanted to hurt Taehyung like his been hurting me, so I went home with someone and in the morning I and that guy were having sex like we did all night but Taehyung walk in on us-" after Jisoo said this she started subbing and Jimin started consulting her, after cooling down Jisoo continued her story.

"When Taehyung walks in on us, he didn't say anything and just walk out and I tried to contact him all day but he didn't answer my calls and messages, the next morning I woke up my phone was blowing up with news of Taehyung and Krystal dating because of a picture Krystal posted the night before of Taehyung in her bed." Jimin knew that Taehyung and Jisoo break up was bad but not this bad.

"It took me about three to four months for Taehyung to forgive me and accept me back in his life and I promised I will never do that to him and seeing that Krystal is pregnant it not a surprise to me but it a warning that if I mess up like I did last time Taehyung might go and mate her since they are fated, mates."

"come on Nuna stop blaming yourself this much."

"It alright Jimin I don't care if they are having a baby I'm still going to love Taehyung even if I'm not the first to carry his baby."

"Now stop crying and let out there and spend Jungkook's money"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, I'm preparing for midterms that are this week and didn't have time to update this story.
> 
> Thank you for Reading see ya next chapter.


	10. Doctor's Appoitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sister? how come you never told me you had a sister?"
> 
> "I'm surprised just as you are and here I thought me and you couldn't keep anything from each other since we are twins after all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait I was lazy to update after my midterm

Jimin had a great weekend with Jisoo and Monday Taehyung asked the whole family to have a family dinner on Saturday and he had some news for them.

Jimin was so nervous not only because he knew the reason why Taehyung asked for the family dinner but because today is Monday and Monday is the day he's to go to his first appointment since he finds out he was pregnant.

In the waiting, Jimin was still nervous because he didn't know if the baby is healthy or not and he and his family been waiting for more than half an hour; he just wants the nurse to hurry so he can find out what going on with him.

"Park jimin" the nurse called.

"Yes, that me"

"Please follow me and are they all coming with you?"

"Yes"

"Okay then they can come once the doctor invites them to come but only the father of the baby is allowed to come in if they are present."

"Let's go jungkook" jimin take jungkook hand into his and they followed the nurse and once inside the doctor's office they sat down and waited for the doctor to come.

Just when jimin was getting tired of waiting, the door opened, and a beautiful female omega comes in.

"Hello, you must be Park Jimin, I'm doctor Yoo" Dr. Yoo sa8d while seating in her chair.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Yoo," Jimin said and bowed.

"Fancy seeing you here Jungkook."

"I will say the same thing but you are always here."

Jimin wasn't jealous that his boyfriend and new Dr. were talking informally to each and the fact that they are flirting, so he wasn't jealous at all.

"Tell me what brings you to my office Jungkook, as you can see I have someone that I need to consult."

"He's my boyfriend."

"Really, how come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Jungkook?" Dr. Yoo looked at Jungkook with disbelieving because she couldn't fathom the idea of Jungkook having a boyfriend and that said boyfriend is now pregnant.

"yeonnie I couldn't tell you because I and Jimin weren't ready to make our relationship public because it still new." Jungkook looked at her with an apologetic look, but she wasn't having.

"Oh please, you know you can trust me it not like I was going to tell Jennie about it." when Jimin read Jennie's name he couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something.

"I'm sorry Dr. Yoo, I have other plans having this appointment can we just get on to it, you can catch up with him later." Jeongyeon didn't know why Jimin talked to her in that tone but she just laughs it up and get on with the appointment.

"I like I told you last time you came here, you are pregnant and after doing the blood test I can confirm that you are 13 weeks pregnant, which means you are in your second trimester at this time your baby's kidneys and lungs are functional, exercise is a great idea at this stage that include swimming, yoga, and dance last but not least your baby can burp, swallow and yawn at this stage."

"Wait what do you mean by three moths, my bell is not that big" jimin questioned her because of all the research he did, his belly looks like he at one month.

"Well, Jimin-shi every pregnancy is different, and looking at your body is so petite that explain why your belly is still small compare to others."

"Are you too ready to see your baby" 

"Yes"

"Yes," they both said at the same time because one they still can't believe they are having a child.

"Can you get on the table Mr. Park" Jimin got on the table when Jeongyeon said that that Jungkook went to stand by his side and hold his hand. Then Jeongyeon pull Jimin's shirt up and told him.

"you will feel a little cold"

When that was said, they saw the image on the screen.

"There's your baby and the sound you hear his the heartbeat" When Jeongyeon started moving to get a different angle she saw something weird.

"Uh, that not right" she questioned herself out loud.

"What do you mean is there something wrong with my baby?" Jimin panicked because he knows that he had his appointment later than most people and didn't want anything bad to happen to his child.

"There's nothing wrong with your baby, it just when I was looking at a different angle I saw something weird and I can now confirm that-" 

"What is it yeonnie just get over with it I don't like the suspense"

"If you can let me finish, but anyway congratulations again you are pregnant with twins"

"TWINS," both of them said at the same time 

"Yes twin, would you like a copy of the sonogram"

"Yes, would you make at least ten copies?" Jungkook asked

"Why would you need that many?"

"I want one for me, you, our parents, and Jimin's family and some back up one"

"Okay I will get that ready in a minute and by looking at your chart and sonogram you babies are healthy and I would like to see you every two weeks from now on" when Jeongyeon said that she's wiping Jimin's belly and put his shirt back on and motion for him to sit up.

"Alright, I didn't say this before but why would you give our doctor a copy of the sonogram?"

"I forgot to tell you this my sister Jeongyeon"

"Sister? how come you never told me you had a sister?"

"I'm surprised just as you are and here I thought me and you couldn't keep anything from each other since we are twins after all"

"So you mean to tell me that not only do you have a sister but a twin sister."

"Of course I wanted to tell you Jimin but our relationship moved too fast"

"we've been dating for a year and you never talk about your family, hell I found you had children by accident."

"come on Jimin let not do this right now"

" Jimin-shi you shouldn't blame Jungkook, I'm sure he had his reasons and this is not the place to be talking about this how about a dinner at Jungkook's place tonight?"

"I guess you are right, Dr. Yoo"

"you can call me noona since we are family"

"alright noona thank you for today me and Jungkook should get out of your hair and see you tonight" when Jimin said that he took Jungkook's hand and started dragging him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one


	11. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Krystal is 18 weeks pregnant" When he said that everyone just stopped moving and when Rose looked at Jisoo, she saw that Jisoo had tears in her eyes.

After Jimin and Jungkook, prenatal appointment jimin told Jungkook it will be better if they went shopping because Jungkook took the day off even though he's the owner to spend some time with Jimin.

Jimin took Jungkook to the mall that he usually goes to because he knows there they will have some privacy since his uncle owns it and wanted to see his mother since she also has a shop there.

"Just so you know I'm still mad that you never told me that you had a twin sister."

"I recommended you to her so that you can meet her."

"That doesn't kame any sense and you know it and we are here, let talk about this once we get to your place."

"Our place"

"uh What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I want my house to become ours you are welcome anytime you have and I changed my passcode to the day you told you were pregnant." when Jungkook said that Jimin was close to tears because he didn't think Jungkook trusted him enough to give him the passcode to his house especially since his children moved in with him.

"I know what you are thinking and the answer is yes, I want my children to get comfortable with you and I'm not always there so I will like if you come from time to time to spend time with them," Jungkook said that while looking at Jimin with heart eyes,

"Why do I feel like you just proposed to me?"

"You deserve a special proposal not one in my car at a mall parking lot, you are far more special and important to me."

"I love you so much," Jimin said and then kissed Jungkook

"I love you more and now let get out of here" after what happened to the parking lot Jimin wasn't mad at Jungkook anymore because Jungkook always treats him right and respects him and treats him as an equal in their relationship.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

When they got inside the store Jimin asked Jungkook to go to the Children store, since the last time when he wanted to buy some clothes for Somi and his unborn children didn't happen because of Taehyung and Krystal talk.

https://www.bloomingdales.com/shop/all-designers/clothing-brands-for-babies-kids?id=1001343

If you go to that link you will have an idea of what Jimin is buying.

After spending some time in the story, they decided to go to another store to buy things for Lisa, and later on, they bought something gs for themselves using the card that Jungkook gave Jimin, after all the shop ng they end up with so many bags that they couldn't carry anymore.

"We should go to my mom store"

"what does she sell?"

"She has her clothing line that she, later on, decided it will be better if she sold it herself that giving it other stores like she used to do."

"oh yeah I forgot she was a model when she was a child"

"She was a model until after she gave birth to Tae-Hyung and decided to purchase another career and became a fashion designer and about six years ago she opened this mall with her brother help."

"Wow, I didn't know that I thought her parents were the ones that made her what she is today."

"People think that she had it easy but she didn't everything that she has, she worked hard for it and just because she was from a rich family doesn't mean she had it easy you of all people should know."

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you, I know how hard it is to get your parent approval." after that Jimin decided not to say anything and they walked in silence until they reached Rose store.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

"Hello welcome to Blackpink," one of the people that was standing at the door said.

"Hello is my mother here?" 

"Yes Mrs. Park is in her office"

"Thank you, let go," Jimin said and bowed to the girl. when Jimin got in front of Rose's office he knocked on the door and waited for rose approval to enter the chop.

"Hello mother"

"Hi, jiminnie," Rose said she was so busy looking at her computer that she didn't notice Jungkook until she smelled the sandalwood aroma.

"Hello, Mr. Jeon I'm sorry I didn't know you were here with Jimin"

"It alright mother, and you can call me jungkook, it weird when you call me like that"

"Okay then Jungkook, what brings the two of you here?" Rose asked because she used to Jimin coming to her store once in a while but not used to Jimin coming with Jungkook to her store and there must be a reason why they are here.

"Well, I and Jimin went shopping here and decided it will be better to see you a mother before we leave."

"And mom Jungkook forgot to mention that I'm staying with him tonight and we have something to announce tomorrow after Taetae announces his."

" Alright, I will let your father know that you are staying at Jungkook's and how you too went shopping and didn't shop here?"

"That because you always end up giving me free stuff."

"As I should on come on it Jungkook's first time in my store go ahead and chose whatever you like, it all on me"

"Mother I can at least pay for half of the things that we are going to chose," Jungkook said because he didn't want to take advantage of Rose's kindness.

"You are my Son as much as Jimin is and you are always welcome to come to take whatever you want and Jimin told me you had two little girls it will be better to get somethings for them and told them that Grandma Park sends them."

"If you insist, thank you, mother.

After choosing everything that they wanted, Rose send them off and when Jungkook looked at the time it was time that his chauffeur picks up the kids; he called him and told him he's going to pick them up himself.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

When they got to Somi school first since she in elementary school finished at two and Lisa is in middle school and school finishes at 3:25 P.M; they were a few minutes late but once they got there Somi was so happy to see her Dad coming out of the car.

She jumps the minutes Jungkook was near her and started giggling when Jungkook tickled her.

" How's my Princess doing?"

"Good daddy"

"What did you learn today?"

"I learn how to spell today." Somi was so into the conversation that she and Jungkook are having that she didn't notice Jimin but once that she did her smile became even brighter.

"Hello eomma Jimin," she said while getting off of Jungkook and bow slightly at Jimin. Jimin founded that so cute that he couldn't help getting down at her level and pat her head.

"Is Somi doing alright," jimin asked with the biggest smile on his face. In return, Somi just nod and hugged Jimin.

Since they still had to before it was time to put up Lisa they decided to get ice cream near Lisa's school since their school is approximately 30 minutes apart.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

After picking up Lisa they went home since it was a long drive and they needed to prepare for the dinner they are having tonight.

"I already asked my chef to cook so you don't have to worry diner will be ready at seven o'clock."

"You know you didn't have to ask your chef to cook O was going to cook everything," Jimin said because he didn't know anything about Jungkook's family and his mother always tell him to please your in-laws you need to know how to cook, and he took cooking lesson because he wanted to cook for his future mate than having some else do it.

"I know you can cook but I don't want you to overwork yourself, it not good for the babies." Jimin just smiled because Jungkook always surprises him with how caring and sweet he is towards him and his the luckiest man on earth to have someone like Jungkook as his boyfriend.

When they arrived home both Lisa and Somi were fast asleep and they had to wake them up because they had so many things in the car, and they needed to carry them up to the apartment.

After getting settle, Lisa and Somi started doing their homework because they knew people their aunt were coming over and tomorrow school so they decided to do their homework once they got home.

"Here," Jimin said handing Jungkook the black card

"What is this?" Jungkook asks because he was shocked to see Jimin handing him his card once they enter their room.

"I'm giving you your card back"

"Why it only been three days, you still have about a week and a half and you can keep it if you want I don't mind," Jungkook said. After all, he was already planning on telling Jimin to keep the card if he were to return it because he wants him to know that his in it for the long run.

"I only took it because I was mad at you, it yours and you should keep it not me, besides I have enough money I don't need yours," Jimin said because he couldn't believe what Jungkook was saying, and he loves Jungkook, not his money.

"I know you have enough money but what I'm trying to say is that what's mine is yours and I hope it the same as you"

"Woah Jungkook you are getting on my nerves today first you change your passcode and then this, I hate you," Jimin said while tackling Jungkook to the bed and started kissing his face.

"I love you Jimin"

"Love you more Bunnie"

"I don't think you love me more than I love you"

"I can prove to you that I love you more than you do now"

"Really?"

"Yeah" when Jimin said this he started kissing Jungkook with passion and Jungkook flip them around and he was on top and started to kiss Jimin and the moment he started opening his pant ripper a small voice said

"Can you check my work daddy"

"SOMI," Jungkook said and got off of Jimin and went towards where Somi was and they both got out of the room.

"Is this how it feels to have children?" Jimin said to himself and decided to join them in the study room.

They were so busy with helping the Children that they lost track of time and forgot that they were having dinner with Jungkook's sister. 

One of the housekeepers told them the visitor was here and they decided to call it a day since they were done with the homework already but were just playing with the kids.

when they got to the dinner table Jimin was confused as to why the chef had prepared this type of food and not something fancier. 

"Wow the table looks good as always can't wait to eat all this food," Jeongyeon said and sat down on one of the chairs  
"Wow the table looks good as always can't wait to eat all this food," Jeongyeon said and sat down on one of the chairs.

When they all got to settle and started eating nobody was saying anything, to break the ice Jeongyeon asked jimin a question.

"So Jimin-shi on your report it says you are 21, are you going to school?"

"Yes, I am enrolled in college at the moment" 

"What are your major?"

"My major is fashion design and my minor is business"

"That sounds fun"

"It funs and I enjoy it"

After Jimin said that it was quiet again, only the sound of the utensils moving. After a while, Jimin decided to ask the questions he prepared. 

"So... Dr. Yoo how come your last name is different from Junkook's?"

"That a funny story, when I and Jungkook became of age, my ex-husband and I got so wasted that we got married that night and I changed my name to his but after like a month or was it three weeks he and I got divorce since he was moving to the States for university and I decided to keep the name to get some attention off me"

"who's older"

"I am but Jungkook doesn't like to call me noona since we were born on the same day."

"I mean come on you were born at 2 pm and I was born at 2: 03 pm so there's no need for me to call you noona"

"that like the most alpha thing to say," Jimin said 

"I get just because he had a child he thinks his mentally older than me"

"You have a child?"

"well since you are family you should know, yes I do have a child with my ex and his not here since we have shared custody"

"I still don't agree with that share custody," Jungkook said with a stern voice

"What with the change of tone," Jimin asked because one-minute Jungkook sounded happy and was feeding Somi between bites but now his tone changed and his scent his getting spicy.

"Don't mind him every time I mention my ex he always gets like that"

"if you don't mind me asking why?"

"That baster knew he impregnated my sister but he chose to go to America and told her to have an abortion and five years he comes back and found out that Jeongyeon didn't get an abortion but since his mate was sterile(infertile) he demand full custody because at the time Jeongyeon was focusing on getting her degree, she didn't have time to care for Yeonjun. After going to court the judge gave them shared custody so one week with Him and the other with her."

"That doesn't sound fair"

"I know but there's nothing I can do about it and I still can't believe he used the fact that I was single as an example of how Yeonjun needs a stable home and how I can't give that to him since I was single and was focusing on getting my degree"

"So you two had children at around the same time that must have been fun"

"It wasn't at the time both I and Jungkook still lived with our parent and we had a seven-month baby and a newborn and two sisters that didn't get along and fought all the time."

"I loved it because earing the babies crying and you and Jennie fighting all the time was a good way for me to relieve work stress."

"Only you will think that"

After eating they continued their conversation and Jimin liked Jungkook's sister because she is easygoing and was eager to learn more about Jimin and also had a great sense of humor which Jimin loved.

Jimin week went amazing Jungkook's children started opening up to him and he could finally admit that he had two children and two more on it way, the more he spends time with Jungkoomk children the more he loved that why he was feeling guilty leaving them to go to his parent for dinner since he been staying at Jungkook's house since he had that dinner with Jeongyeon.

When he and Jungkook arrived in the evening on Saturday everyone was already at the dinner table just waiting for them, today they wanted to eat American style for an appetizer, they hand grilled shrimp and mango when they were eating nobody said anything since everyone was on the edge because they didn't know what type of news Taehyung had to tell them. After all, there wasn't any clue about his text message.

When he and Jungkook arrived in the evening on Saturday everyone was already at the dinner table just waiting for them, today they wanted to eat American style for an appetizer, they hand grilled shrimp and mango when they were eating nobody said ...  
After finishing the appetizer the chef served them filet mignon with rosemary wine pan sauce sea scallop and mash potatoes, and the food looks so delicious that Jimin believes what Taehyung is about to say will not ruin his day.

After finishing the appetizer the chef served them filet mignon with rosemary wine pan sauce sea scallop and mash potatoes, and the food looks so delicious that Jimin believes what Taehyung is about to say will not ruin his day  
Everyone was eating their food when all of a sudden Taehyung cleared his throat  
Everyone was eating their food when all of a sudden Taehyung cleared his throat.

"Well, first of all, thank you, everyone, for coming to this dinner"

"It alright son, you didn't have anything to do anyways today so thank you for organizing this family dinner," Chanyeol said because these days after signing the deal with Jungkook he has been selecting the line up for a new group and he barely has time for his family anymore so his grateful that Taehyung organized this dinner even though he doesn't understand why Krystal is here with them.

"like your father said thank you for organizing this dinner."

"I believe you mean step-father since I'm his real father and I'm still alive," Heechul said because he thought he and Rose broke up a long time ago that doesn't mean Chanyeol can just take his place in his children like that.

"Dad please don't do this now, tonight is not about you," Jin said because Heechul has never been there for him and Taehyung, he was surprised when he found out Taehyung invited him and just because they don't share the same blood as Chanyeol, it doesn't give Heechul the right to dismiss Chanyeol like that.

"As I was saying thank you, everyone, for coming I'm about to tell you all something, and please don't interrupt me." When he said that everyone just nods their heads and waited for him to finish.

"I'm sure you all know Krystal and our History when I and Jisoo broke up a couple of months ago, I and Krystal got back together but after about four or five months I broke up with Krystal and decided to get back with Jisoo." when he said that he took a little pause and the maids took their empty plates and served them dessert. Taehyung used that time to collect himself because it was now or never.

After everyone had their dessert Taehyung decided to just say it instead of sugarcoating this  
After everyone had their dessert Taehyung decided to just say it instead of sugarcoating this.

"Krystal is 18 weeks pregnant" When he said that everyone just stopped moving and when Rose looked at Jisoo, she saw that Jisoo had tears in her eyes.

"Stop playing Taehyung I had a meeting with Krystal yesterday and she didn't look pregnant at all," Jin said because he can't believe it first it was jimin and now Krystal.

"That because she keeps wearing baggy or oversize clothes these days" In fact, Krystal wore an oversize sweater with jeans, and on top of that she had on a corset. 

"I'm sorry everyone this isn't how I wanted to come out but I wanted everyone to know instead of just me and Taehyung  
"I'm sorry everyone this isn't how I wanted to come out but I wanted everyone to know instead of just me and Taehyung." When Krystal said that no one said anything and Jisoo kept crying silently.

"what about Jisoo." Rose finally said and when He said that Jin couldn't hold himself back since he knew the reason Taehyung and Jisoo broke up.

"How can you said that mom, do you even know what Krystal is going through, her careers is based on her figure and shape now that she's pregnant that means her figure changed and she started wearing baggy clothes, and that not it, she's carrying your future grandchild and all you care about is Jisoo?" Jin was so mad how dare she say something like that.

"Jin Oppa, you don't have to talk to mother like that, I'm fine with it" when Jisoo said that her voice was breaking and Taehyung holds her hand under the table to let her know that his there for her.

"Well, as Taehyung father I think it will be best if the two of you get married since you are expecting," Heechul said but Chanyeol didn't like that Idea and Jimin was about to say something when Chanyeol beat him to it.

"There's no need for them to get marry, I suggest that Krystal should move here since she lives alone because she's going to need all the support she can get since her family lives in America."

"If Krystal is going to move here it will be best for Jisoo to also move here since it looks like she and Taehyung are not going to break up and she will be the child stepmom," Rose said

"Mom, I get that you love Jisoo but she bought this upon herself when she cheated on Taehyung and wasn't planning on telling him since 'it didn't mean anything'" Jin said that last part with an air quotation mark.

"Jin I get that you are not a fan of Jisoo but the poor girl just found out that her boyfriend impregnated some else. and they have been together for fifteen years"

"Mom you need to stop it, f, first you forced them into dating when they were young because Jisoo is your friend's daughter and you always make excuses for her."

"Jin-Hyung you need to stop talking to mom that way, Jisoo and Tae-tae have been together for so long if he wasn't into her he would have stopped their relationship when they first broke up" Jimin finally said because he had enough of Jin.

"I don't if you all have forgotten, Taehyung and Krystal were dating and Jisoo begged Taehyung that she will never cheat on him and this was the first and last time, if she didn't beg him, Taehyung and Krystal would still be together and from what I know every time Taehyiugn and Krystal ever broke up was because Jisoo and Taehyung are talking again and I hate to be the person that has to say this, Jisoo and Taehyung's relationship is toxic and maybe they should put a stop to it."

When Jin said that the table went silent and everyone forgot about their dessert and to break the ice Jimin started a different conversation.

"The other day I and Jungkook went to our first doctor appointment and found I wasn't carrying a baby" when Jimin said that all eyes turned to him.

"You are not pregnant?" they all said at the same time

"All I said was I'm not carrying a baby because I'm carrying two instead of one"

"What?" Rose said and after she said that Jimin pulls out his purse and gave each one of the ultrasound pictures.

When Krystal saw that she thought maybe she had an opportunity to tell them the baby's sex.

"Umm when I went to my appointment yesterday, I found that the baby sex and it a girl, I also got the ultrasound picture" when she said this she gave Taehyung the copies and he also gave everyone a copy.

"by the way, if you can't tell it a princess" when Taehyung said that Rose became so happy since she always wanted to have a little girl but god only gave her boys.

After that, even the atmosphere of the place went back to normal and there was no tension left in the air and they all decided it will be best if both Krystal and Jisoo move in in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is everyone, I wanted to post this next week but decided to it today.
> 
> Any feedback 👹👹👹
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone, see ya next chapter.


	12. Announcement

Hello guys, first this not a chapter, but I'm working on the chapter and it should be up next week, so back to what I was about to tell y'all.

I've been watching a Portugal and Angola show for the past week and it gave me an idea to do a story based on that Tv show.

The story is amazing and I'm thinking of making some bats members women but I don't know which one's yet, but for sure Imin is going to be a female and if you are uncomfortable with that, you don't have to read the story.

But back to it the Tv series A Única Mulher, but I'm watching the French version, not the one that in Portugal, and the show is called Mara Une femme unique if some of you speak or understand the following languages you go watch it on YouTube.

The storyline will be, Jimin is the daughter of a billionaire and lives in Susan with his family and Jungkook is a son of a millionaire that lives in Seoul. Both of their father don't get along and Jungkook mother hate Jimin and will do anything in his power to separate them and some people will lose everything and some might face death, and Jimin and Jungkook are going to either choose family or themselves.

That all I can say for now but if you guys liked or didn't like the small introduction. Just let me know if I should do this story or not.

I need some help choosing who is going to be Jimin and Jungkook father. To make it easy on you guys jimin dad is mean and evil, a cheating husband but despite all of that he respects his wife, and Jimin is the only person he cares about, jimin mother is someone that is so blinded by love that we don't see her husband mistake and she also adores Jimin.

Jungkook father is also a cheating husband but unlike Jimin father, he doesn't pay attention to his family, gives them everything they want since he's so busy taking care of his business, Jungkook mother on the other had only cared about Jungkook and not two sisters and will do anything to keep Jimin and Jungkook apart even if it means selling the husband company that he worked so hard to build.

Again I will only write this story if you guys like what I gave you so far.

I hope you all have a good night.


	13. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of my friends recommended this, she said it the perfect meals for American pregnant women and male and I know that you might be homesick, so I made this for you myself." when Rose said that Krystal had tears in her eyes because she missed eating her mother food and is grateful that Rose went out of her way to make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it

A couple of days after the dinner Taehyung was helping Krystal move into their family home since it was decided it will be better for their baby girl. Taehyung felt bad for what he made Krystal go through ever since she told him she was pregnant.

Krystal was happy to finally move into Taehyung family mansion because this can mean that she and Taehyung have a change of getting back together and she's not worried about Jisoo moving in too because she knows after all she's the one carrying the baby and by the looks of it she needs to get on Jimin and Rose good side since they are the only one who didn't approve of her during the dinner.

Krystal always had a thing for Taehyung way before he noticed her that why she became his friend and slept with him the night Taehyung and Jisoo broke up and accepted Taehyung every time he and Jisoo broke up. Now she finally has her change and Jisoo isn't going to ruin it for her.

It took them about a whole day to get everything out of Krystal condo since Krystal has become sensitive to scent she didn't want stranger into her house therefore only her, Taehyung, and Jisoo could do it because Jisoo didn't thrust Taehyung and Krystal could be in the same room without something happening.

When they got to the Park mansion Krystal was so shocked that she will be living here because she's from a working-class family and worked so hard to get to where she is and living in this house is like a dream come true even though it only for a few months.

When they got out of the door there were people already waiting for them and took their bags upstairs. Krystal was so nervous since it almost dinner time and Chanyeol had a company dinner to attend and both Jin and Jimin are staying over at their partners' houses; so it will be her, Taehyung, Jisoo, and Rose, Judging from last time Rose is not very fond of her and she's worried about how this dinner will go.

"Krystal, let go upstairs so that I can show you your room," Taehyung told her, and she followed him upstairs.

"This will be your room for the next few months and if you need anything I and Jisoo are across you and Jimin room is the last that you see on this hall and the room next to yours is Jin Hyung." when Taehyung said that they left the room and she is so happy and hoping that she will stay here forever and mate Taehyung like she always wanted, she's also happy that she didn't get the abortion when she found out she was pregnant.

Krystal was so happy because she never had a bedroom like this, she could afford it but she likes to save her money and give some to her family that is still in the United States, just when she was enjoying her room someone came in and she smelled rotten Strawberries.

"What do you want Jisoo," Krystal said not even looking at her because she is busy exploring her room that she doesn't have time for her right now and it the doctor told her to stop stressing since it is not good for her and the baby.

"I can't believe you asked me that question, can't you just get out of Taehyung life once and for all" Jisoo said since she was so irritated with everything that was happening.

"I can't just do that Kim Jisoo, in case you forgot I'm caring Taehyung's baby," Krystal said in a mocking voice and she finally faces Jisoo and she couldn't in and started laughing in her face.

"Jisoo was so mad that she slapped Krystal so hard that she felt on the floor, "If you want that baby to still be in your stomach you better shut your mouth and move out of here" when Jisoo said this she grabbed Krystal by the hair and added, "You know this house has so many stairs we wouldn't want an accident to happen to your baby now we will." when she said that she left the room and a crying Krystal alone.

Krystal couldn't believe what Jisoo told her and she was frightened by her and wanted to move but she couldn't do it because at the end of the day she loves Taehyung so much that she wouldn't let Jisoo win and she doesn't back down from a challenge easily.

She fixed herself and her clothes, after that she went down for dinner.

The morning before Krystal moved in.

Rose and Chanyeol were in their room and Rose was in a bad mode and Chanyeol wanted to know what wrong with her since she doesn't get mad or angry easily.

"what wrong honey?" Chanyeol said when he got to the bed and back hugged her.

"It just that Krystal is moving tomorrow and I don't think she's good news"

"I know that you don't like her but I'm doing this to make-believe and let her know that she's welcome to this family." 

"I know but I-" before Rose could finish her sentence Chanyeol cut her.

"I knew you will be like this so I installed a camera in her bedroom and a voice recorder in her bathroom that way you can see that there's nothing to worry about."

when Chanyeol said that he handed jisoo a box, "there's an iPad that connected to the camera and voice recorder that way you can monitor her without her knowing."

"Thank you baby you are the best" "I know now get up or you are going to be late."

Back to the present

When Krystal came downstairs everyone was already at the dinner table waiting for her.

"I'm sorry for coming late"

"It alright, if can please get a seat, there's some buns and butter that you can eat while we wait for dinner to be served," Rose said in a sweet motherly voice and Krystal was confused because she knows that Rose doesn't like her.

when dinner was served there were salmon, asparagus, and red skin potatoes on Krystal plate and the rest had a traditional Korean meal.

"One of my friends recommended this, she said it the perfect meals for American pregnant women and male and I know that you might be homesick, so I made this for you myself." when Rose said that Krystal had tears in her eyes because she missed eating her mother food and is grateful that Rose went out of her way to make her happy.

"Thank you, Mrs.park," Krystal mumbled when she was wiping out her tears.

"There's no need to thank me, from now on I want you to call me mom since you are part of the family"

When rosé was being nice to Krystal Jisoo didn't like it and was mad that rosé is being nice to Krystal and even went as far as seating next to her.

"So Krystal does your parents know about the baby"

"Yes" Krystal gave a weak answer

"Sweetie is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is alright" when Krystal said this, she started sobbing, and Rosé consoled her.

"It alright, is you being pregnant that terrible"

"No, it just when I first moved here five years ago my goal was to become successful and follow my sister's footsteps, and when I told my parents I was pregnant she didn't like it and told me to get an abortion and since I didn't my older sister told them and they disowned me"

"Honey you could have told them the Alpha that impregnated you is rich"

"Mom how can I say that to them, my parents don't care about that they more traditional and didn't want me to a master child."

"It not too late to have an abortion"

"Jisoo how can you say that and Taehyung why aren't you saying anything"

"Oh, now you ask for my opinion, first you asked the two of them to move here and forced me to help Krystal and Jisoo to move out of their homes and now you want my opinion, guess what mother I have none" with that being said Taehyung stood up and went upstairs.

"Krystal honey doesn't pay attention to him and finish your meal and if you still angry mom will make more for you and I forgot to tell you, you can stay as much as you can we are your family now."

"Mother how can you say that I and Taehyung are planning of mating next month."

"You and Taehyung can get mate tomorrow and u will be happy for you both but Krystal here is caring the Park family grandchild"

"Soon I will also be expecting and that will be weird to have us at the same house, after all, I sold my flat."

"Jisoo, you know I love you and you will always have a place in this family but today is not about you, and before you say anything I know you are hurting but don't let that hate make you something that you are not"

When Rosé said this Jisoo was so mad that she got up and left the two of them.

When Jisoo went upstairs, she went to Krystal's bathroom and started looking through her drawers and found her prescriptions and opened all the bottles and throws it in the toilet and flush all her medicine, and replaced them with Cytotec, mifepristone, and misoprostol.

She's been carrying those pills for months ever since she aborted her baby "if I can't have Taehyung's child then no one can" with that being said she felt krystal's room and went to her and Taehyung room.

Krystal is so happy that Rosé accepted her and decided to call her parents because she misses them and Rosé asked her to try to reach out to them and she will also help certain her parents trust. After the third ring, her mom answered the phone.

"What do you want"

"Hello, to you too mother how are you doing?" Krystal said in a sarcastic voice

"Don't talk to me in that tone, did you do what to told you to do?"

"I didn't mother"

"If you didn't then why are you calling me"

"Mother I can't just kill my daughter, she all I have"

"I don't want a master grandchild when I and your father send you to Korea was for work not to get pregnant, that was not our mission."

"Mother, I found my fated mate and I know didn't want things to end up like this but they did and I can't do anything about." 

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT TO ME, WHAT WOULD I TELL THE MAYOR NOW"

"TELL HIM I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME HUS FIFTH WIFE"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BICTH, YOU WENT TO KOREA TO WORK SINCE YOU BEGGED US AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HOME LAST YEAR BUT ASKED TO STAY FOR MORE AND WE LET YOU STAY FOR MORE BECAUSE WE TAUGHT YOU WERE WOKING NOT OPENING YOUR LEGS TO EVERY AVAILABLE KNOT AND NOW YOU TELLING ME YOU FOUND YOUR FATED, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT ALL I KNOW IS YOU ARE COMING HOME IN APRIL WITHOUT A CHILD AND YOU WILL STILL BE A VIRGIN."

When her mother said this she hung up the phone and Krystal started crying and not even ten minutes after her sister is calling her.

"HOW DARE YOU, I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER WITH THIS PREGNANCY SHIT" 

"Hello, Jessica how are you? Good me too, I'm doing just fine" when Jessica called her screaming she couldn't take it anymore.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WELLBEING SLOT."

"You shouldn't be talking, if I'm a slut then what are you a whore since you were four timing and lost your precious baby"

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT I'M BABY, I MIGHT HAVE LOST MY SON TO MY EX-FIANCE BUT I DON'T CARE I'M FINALLY FREE AND IT NOT LIKE I'M THE ONE THAT GOING TO MAKE MOM AND DAD LIVES MISERABLE."

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH JESSICA, THEN GO MARRY THE MAYOR, BUT WAIT THE MAYOR CHOSE SINCE I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU AND ONE LAST THING IF YOU ARE DONE WHORING AROUND DON'T COME TO MY HOUSE YOU CAN GO BACK TO THE DORMS I'M SURE THESE GIRLS WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT THE GIRL THAT SLEPT WITH THEIR MAN IS BACK"

"KRYSTAL YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME YOU THE MAN I'M STAYING WITH WIFE'S IS COMING BACK THIS WEEK"

"I CAN AND I JUST DID BESIDE YOU ARE A FAMOUS IDOL, YOU JUST GO SLEP IN ONE OF YOUR FUCK BODDY HOME, IF THAT WILL BE ALL BYE."

With that being said Krystal hung up the phone and she was so stressed that she went to take a shower and decided she doesn't need to cry and they words don't mean anything to her.

After taking a shower and doing her night care she decided to take her medications, after taking the medication she went to bed before falling asleep she responded to her email and texted Suzy for their rendezvous tomorrow, just when she closed her eyes to rest her stomach started hurting at first she didn't pay attention to it after fifteen minutes or so she felt something in her legs and saw blood, and her stomach hurt even more and she started screaming.

Taehyung just had sex with jisoo and we're in bed cuddling when they heard someone screaming.

"I'm sure it's nothing let go for another round," Jisoo said and got on top of Taehyung, just when she was about to put Taehyung cock in her pussy, they heard another screaming and this time it didn't stop.

"I think it coming from Krystal's room let go check on her"

"Taehyung I'm sure she's doing it to get your attention let continue, I'll make you feel good" when she said that she successful put Taehyung's rock into her ass and started riding his dick but she didn't do it for long because when they heard another scream this time it was Krystal Voice coming from outside their door and she was yelling Taehyung name.

This time Taehyung didn't give Jisoo a chance to talk and he just pulls out and put on his joggers and went to open the door, he didn't even have time to say anything she found Krystal outside holding her stomach and there was blood all over her body.

The moment he carried Krystal she passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Any feedback 😜😜😜
> 
> See ya next chapter
> 
> Have a great weekend, the other stories are going to be updated next week
> 
> Bye 👋 👋👋


	14. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you talking about her in that tone and with heart eyes when your girlfriend is here, don't you think you are being fair to her and bringing her to this house I can't believe you, she might as well got pregnant on purpose"
> 
> "Rosé how can you say that, don't you think you are being unfair to the girl you should give her a chance before you conclude her motivation, how do you think she feels, she wanted to tell boyfriends who happen to be her true mate that she's pregnant only for him to tell her his breaking up with her to get back to his ex-girlfriend," Chanyeol says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a million years without posting I finally posted chapter 14
> 
> Happy new year's to anyone

The next day Krystal was still nervous to move in at the park mansion, but she knew if she wanted to mate Taehyung one day she will move in with them, and she needs Chaeyoung approval.

Taehyung was the one who came to pick her up, it was around dinner time. When they got there nobody was in sight except for the maids that were cleaning the house and some were taking food in the dining room.

"Let's go upstairs I'll show you the room your room," Taehyung said, and the two pieces of luggage that Krystal bought with her.

When they are going upstairs Krystal couldn't help but notice that the hallway looked familiar and everything came to life when Taehyung opened one of the bedrooms and told her this was her room.

Krystal is in shock this is the same bedroom that was in her dream, and she didn't know what to do because she can't tell Taehyung to give her another since Rosé did not like her.

"This the room you will be staying in if you need anything I and Jisoo are across and Jin hung room is the one next to your and jimin's is the one next to mine and mom and dad's room is on the other wall and it easy to find since it the only room there" Taehyung while doing hands gesture so she could understand easily.

"Thank you Taehyung, I know I'm not always the most understanding person and had doubts about you but you proved to me that we are in this together"

"There's no need to thank me I'm just doing what I didn't before and go wash up dinner is already ready" once Taehyung said that he left and went back downstairs.

Krystal got inside her room and started washing up for dinner but she was so anxious about this diner.

Meanwhile, when Taehyung got downstairs everybody including his biological father was there.

"How's is she taking all of this?" Chanyeol asked

"She seems to be taking everything well and she may come off as arrogant and rude but that just her facial expressions she's shy and awkward to people she doesn't know," Taehyung says because we want he loves to accept Krystal and his unborn child and he also wants them to get along for the sake of the baby and Krystal health.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rosé asked

"I'm looking at you mom because I heard what you said the other day"

"I wasn't the only person who saw that she looked like she doesn't give a fuck about what going around her

" again that just her facial expression but from what I could tell and what she told me she was nervous and excited at the same time and that was her expression," Taehyung said

"Why are you talking about her in that tone and with heart eyes when your girlfriend is here, don't you think you are being fair to her and bringing her to this house I can't believe you, she might as well got pregnant on purpose"

"Rosé how can you say that, don't you think you are being unfair to the girl you should give her a chance before you conclude her motivation, how do you think she feels, she wanted to tell boyfriends who happen to be her true mate that she's pregnant only for him to tell her his breaking up with her to get back to his ex-girlfriend," Chanyeol says 

"She was one of the reasons Taehyung and Jisoo broke up in the first place"

"No Jisoo cheated on Taehyung because he wasn't ready to mate or have children with her"

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE INSTEAD OF YOUR WIFE AND MATE," Rosé said, and at this point, the whole room is smelling of two distressed omegas and an irritated alpha but what they didn't know at the entrance of the dining room Krystal is just standing there listening to their conversation.

"There's no need for you to get all worked up, all I'm saying is you need to stop like Jisoo is the victim here I had a chance to talk to both Taehyung, Jisoo, and Krystal after the dinner and this situation is already messy you don't need to make it worst"

When Chanyeol said that Rosé was so angry that she stood up and left a but on her way out she saw Krystal at the entrance of the dining room.

"I hope you are happy that my mate and I fought because of you" when she said she started walking towards the stairs but stopped and looked at her one more time.

"Welcome to the family," she said that with so much hatred, and with that she disappeared towards the stairs and Krystal just stood there with a void in her eyes."

"Don't just stand there come to eat you and the baby need it and don't worry about her she will come around," Jin said after that nobody was talking only the sounds of utensils.

"So Krystal has been thinking about the name of the baby, Jungkook and I are already thinking about" Jimin finally said to break the ice because when all that argument was happening they became invisible and this silence was killing him.

"I've thought of mixing both my name and Taehyung's since I've always thought that was cool" Krystal answered politely

"That going to be hard with your name being Krystal and his Taehyung, and also I and Jungkook are doing the same thing we already have our names picked"

"Jimin has a point there that going to be a hard task but don't worry you have about five months to decide what combination would be perfect for my niece," Jin said

"I was thinking of mixing my Korean name with his since my Korean name is SooJung"

"That will make it a little easy but If I were you I would try to use Krystal since that also your birth name I don't know, just think about it"

"Mr.Park I didn't think of that"

"It might be something like Park chaehyung" Taehyung finally says

"Why park your surname is Kim, you are not his son you are my son," Heechul says he didn't want to be here in the first place but was forced by Rosé.

"He may not be my biological son but I adopted him when he was around a year old if Rosé never told I adopted both of them and there changed their names but their use that surname because they didn't want people to know they we're my sons and are this success because of my influence but on paper, they are Parks and legally there are my sons, not yours since you chose to be an idol over them," Chanyeol says

"You can let a piece of paper determine their identity because they would always be Kims no matter what, if you want to claim someone claim your son if is your that is"

"Of course Jimin is my son just like Taehyung and Seokjin are, if you were their real father where we're you on Taehyung and Jin first day of school or when Jin had his first crush or his first day in middle school where they presented, don't talk about being a father if don't know how to raise one"

"Chanyeol you will be nothing but the theft who stole my family"

"You left her while she was pregnant with Taehyung and Jin was around two going three to purchase your career as an idol"

"I didn't just pack up and left I asked you as my best friend to take care of my family while I was gone for a moment and you end up fucking her behind my back"

"When do you mean being gone for a moment, when your girlfriend told you she was pregnant you could have come back buy you didn't you weren't there when Taehyung was born because you had to be in concert in another country and guess what I was there"

"I can't believe you I was gone for two years and when I was back you mated my girlfriend and my children were calling you dad"

"I don't have time for this Heechul, Chaeyoung chose me because I was there and you were never there and these children needed an Alpha in their lives"

"I don't care but my granddaughter will not be a Park, she's a Kim, and that something you cannot change."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" chanyeol used his Alpha voice and not was everyone scared of him they were also surprised since Chanyeol has always been sweet to anyone he ever encountered.

Heechul was so embarrassed that he got up and left

"Appa are you alright"  
"Appa are you okay"  
"Appa"

All three of them said at the same time

"It nothing I'm going to check on your eomma and please enjoy the rest of your evening" just like that he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback?
> 
> Also, I'm back to posting weekly


	15. Grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back with another Chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

None of this would have happened if she didn't move here" Jisoo finally decided to talk and they could smell the bitterness in her voice.

"Between the two of you, Jisoo you are the one that doesn't have a place or say in this house" Jin fire back

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I'm not the enemy here she is," Jisoo says while pointing to Krystal and Krystal didn't pay any attention to her.

"Baby girl, I think you got everything wrong she's carrying the Park family first grandchild in our generation our grandparents are so happy that they want them to mate same goes for Jimin since his carrying the second grandchild," Jin says and the moment Jin said, Jisoo looked at Taehyung.

"Is that true?" Jisoo asked in a voice so small like she was about to break down, but Taehyung didn't answer her.

"SAY SOMETHING" Jisoo yelled since Taehyung didn't look like he was going to answer her.

"I wanted to tell you this myself but Hyung beat me to it"

"All I want to know is if it true or not," Jisoo says in a stern voice because she is tired of Taehyung and his bullshit.

"It true"

"Well why do you even have to listen to them, as your father said you are not their biological grandson so their decision shouldn't affect your life," Jisoo said and when she looked at Jin he was smiling and for some strange reason, Jimin and Krystal were too.

"What's so funny and Jimin why are you smiling I thought you were by my side"

"Jisoo I don't have a side I'm just doing what is right but the day after the dinner, our great grandparents called me, Jin, Tae, Jungkook, and Krystal over to their house and this what happened."

The Park Grandparents Resident

Hello, young masters, they are waiting for you in the livings room" the Butler says.

"Hello my grandchildren," the boy's grandmother says

"Hello grandmother," all of them say while their grandmother is hugging them.

"You too must be Jungkook and Krystal," the grandmother says and hug them also.

"Honey stop smothering them and let them have a sit first" grandfather park while walking towards them.

"Why don't you guys have a seat" when he said that all of them took place and the maids bought some tea and gave each one of them.

"Let get straight to business, I and your grandmother went on vacation and he heard some news that caused us to return early," grandpa park says in a serious voice.

"Honey, you are scaring them" 

"I didn't do anything wrong, grandpa it was them," Jin says while pointing to Tae and Jimin.

"We cut our vacation short because we heard both of our grandchildren were expecting," grandma park says in a cheerful voice.

"Uh yes you guys heard right me and Jungkook are expecting twins, while Tae and Krystal are expecting a baby girl," Jimin says while holding Jungkook hands since he was nervous about meeting his grandparents.

"Since you guys are already pregnant when are you both getting married and mate," grandpa park says.

"Grandpa just because we are expecting doesn't mean we have to mate and married that person," Taehyung says

"Don't tell me you impregnated that poor omega and are not planning to be there for them" grandpa park says

"That not what I'm saying, of course, I want to be in my child life but I and Krystal are not a couple I'm with Jisoo and I don't think that fair to her that we are having this conversation behind her back" 

"Taetae bear do you think it fair to her that you impregnated another omega, while you are dating her" grandma park says

"It not like that I was dating Krystal but we broke up and I started dating Jisoo but then Krystal told me she was pregnant"

"We will talk about you later, so Jungkook was it I heard you've been married before and have two children from your previous marriage" grandpa park 

"Uh yes I was married and I have two child-"

"Due to my research, you are 32, and our little Jminie is 21 why didn't you chose someone with more experience" grandpa park cut Jungkook 

"Well, I was in a relationship with someone with experience and it did not work, I and Jimin just met by coincidence I wasn't looking for another person but when I first saw Jimin it was love at first sight" when Jungkook is saying all of this he was looking at Jimin with heart eyes, that he missed the smile on Jimin's grandfather face.

"Awe" grandma park said and Jimin got all shy and hide his face behind his hands.

"I hate to break the sweet moment but we called you guys here because we are happy that someone of you is expecting but I and your grandfather are not getting any younger and we want to see our grandchildren get married and great-grandchildren before we go"

"Grandmother, don't say such things you two are not going anywhere and about marriage, I and Namjoon been thinking about it but my father doesn't want me to get married to Namjoon because he a producer and from a working-class"

"I thought Chanyeol didn't care about material things? We did not raise him that way" grandpa park said.

"I'm not talking about Dad when Namjoon asked Dad and mom for permission they both said yes but my biological father Heechul said no, therefore, I and Namjoon decided to wait because we can't get married without his approval"

"That man never did anything for you and Taehyung and you don't need his approval I and your grandmother been wondering why would a great young man like Namjoon be in a relationship with you for so long without proposing" 

"If it was up to me I and Namjoon would have been married for a year now but even though we have your approval you guys are not I and Taehyung biological grandparents and it will look like we don't care about our paternal family"

"I thought your parents would have told you the truth by now but it looks like they haven't"

"What thru the are you talking about"

"We are about to tell you something that your parents were not brave enough to tell you, please, don't interrupt, me" grandma park says.

"A long time ago a beautiful, young couple park Hajun and Jiah gave birth to beautiful paternal twins at a young age of 14, the children names were Jihun and Jiwon the two were the only children they had and were both Alphas, but when they grew up Jiwon had an affair with her high school teacher when her parents caught her they told her to stop bringing shame to the Parks name but Jiwon did not want to listen to anybody at that time the twins were about to be 18th years old which meant they had to mate, Jihun had his girlfriend Minseo that he was planing on mating and Jiwon wasn't happy because her parents were alright with her brother's relationship but not her's."

"At one point she even lied to her parents that she ended the relationship because they threatened to disown her, but everything changed when she got pregnant her parents kicked her out of the house and blacklist her boyfriend, for impregnating their child, meanwhile while that was happening Jihun and Minseo mated and we're also expecting their first child, years after that Chanyeol Jihun and Minseo Alpha son met a boy named Heechul he was from a broken home with a dream of becoming an Idol at his father entertainment company the said boy Heechul was also 13 years old like Chanyeol."

"After two years or so Heechul started dating a trainee by the name of Chaeyoung their relationship was going great both of them debuted one as an idol and the other as a model and the tree were great friends and everything seems to be great until Chaeyoung got pregnant and Heechul career boosted he didn't have time for his girlfriend or unborn child so he asked his best friend to step in since he couldn't be there for them by that time Chanyeol already started working at his family company and was earning his own money and he got Chaeyoung an apartment since she was living in dorms with other omega's."

"When Chaeyoung gave birth to her first son Seokjin Heechul was there, but after the birth, Heechul got busy with his band album promotion that Chanyeol had to step in again when Seokjin was a year old Heechul group had to go to a tour and the night before he had to leave him and his girlfriend had goodbye sex, what they didn't know was that Chaeyoung got pregnant that night when Heechul left he was so caught up in the fame that he forgot her had a family, Chaeyoung and Chanyeol tried contacting him but failed when Heechul got back from his tour instead of going home he stayed with his group since they were working on another album and planning their next tour by the time Heechul remembered he had a family it was already too late Taehyung was already born and Chanyeol and Chaeyoung already mated."

"When Heechul found out he left them for the good he didn't even care that those children were his, Heechul mother Jiwon was the one going to visit her grandchildren from time to time but every single time dye will insults Chaeyong and call her names, but on Taehyung 3rd birthday Jiwon somehow got Heechul to go to his birthday but when they arrived Jiwon saw her twin brother, Jihun, and parents, in that party, they learn that not only were Chanyeol and Heechul cousins, they both slept with the same omega and impregnated her, Jiah couldn't take the shocked she fainted and later on was dead in the hospital her husband couldn't live with himself a few months after he followed her when that tragedy happened Jiwon left and went to the US and never came back to Korean since she still blames herself for what took place"

After Minseo was done with the story Jin, Taehyung, and Jimin were in tears along with their grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter 
> 
> If you have any questions concerning the stories my CC is there you can ask anything.
> 
> Bye see y'all next chapter


	16. Respect the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Jimin you can call me that after all, you are Chaehyung uncle"
> 
> "Is that her name?"
> 
> "The moment Tae said that name I couldn't help but like even though I had a different name in mind"
> 
> "Really, what is it?"
> 
> "Taestal"

"How is Jisoo now?" JK and JM were lounging on the sofa and Jimin told Jungkook what happened the previous day at dinner since he wasn't able to dinner with them.

"She's just mad, and now she's staying with her cousin," Jimin said while playing with Jungkook's hair.

"Do you think she's going to break up with him, now that your grandparents want them and us to mate?"

"She's not going to break up with him, I know Jisoo she is the type of girl that always wants to win, and mating Taetae will be like a reward for her and she will prove to Krystal that her baby does not mean anything to Taehyung and the first thing she will do is get pregnant."

"I thought you liked Jisoo?"

"Don't get me wrong I do, but she's a cheater once a cheater always a cheater"

"I thought you had no issues with it."

"At first I didn't, but you know living with Krystal was a great idea, my father ever came up with because once I went to talk to Krystal because of the way mom is treating her."

🌹🌹🌹🌹

Krystal was seating in her bed fixing her baby's clothes that she and Taehyung bought, but all of a sudden someone knocked on her door which was weird since nobody usually knocks on her door at this time.

"Come in," she says

"Hey, Krystal I hope I'm not bothering you?" Jimin says while coming in.

"No Jimin-shi how may I help you?" When Krystal says this she was about to get off the bed but Jimin stopped her.

"No don't need to get off your bed, if you don't mind I can help you with those clothes," Jimin said and Krystal just nod and Jimin went near her and started folding the clothes also.

"Jimin-shi you don't have to stand there you can get on the bed, plus you can't be on your feet so much you must be tired carrying twins" Jimin got on the bed and just laughed at what she said

"You don't have to call me like that Jimin is just fine and how's the baby doing?"

"She's fine I'm halfway there"

"Yeah you are already on your 21 weeks, so I know this is going to sound strange but who's helping you when you're horny?" 

"Uh oh, no one I don't have anybody"

"Wow, I can't go a day without Jungkook knot, I didn't know I and jungkook can have that much sex, it so amazing I love being pregnant" when Jimin was saying all of this he forgot who he was talking to

"Sorry Nunna" jimin said then he realized what he said. "Can I call you that?"

"Yes, Jimin you can call me that after all, you are Chaehyung uncle"

"Is that her name?"

"The moment Tae said that name I couldn't help but like even though I had a different name in mind"

"Really, what is it?"

"Taestal"

"That cute I like it, but about before if you feel horny you have to ask Taehyung to help you especially if you want your baby to come out healthy"

"I'll be just fine I don't want to go behind Jisoo's back and do something like that, I'm not her"

"If you want me to talk to her I will, my doctor told me if you are pregnant the baby will need the Alpha or Beta cum it plays a big role if you want to have a painless childbirth

And what do you mean when you said you are not her?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything about it but I'm tired of being the bad person when Taehyung and Jimin were about to graduate high school both of their mother wanted them to mate since they were both adults and 18th is the right age to mate Jisoo was alright with it since her heat was coming up but Taehyung wanted them to wait until they were certain but Jisoo got furious, tried to convince Tae to change his mind but he wouldn't

To hurt him as he did to her she spends her heat with then Tae rival and as results, she ended up pregnant and Tae found out since he overheard the talking about and I think the same day he met me at the company

I always had a crush on him and when he looked at me for the first time I couldn't resist him so I slept with him after a few days we started dating and we were together for about a year and two months, but I don't know what happened he went back together, with Jisoo and when they broke up again he came back to me and told me his mother treated to kick me out of the company

He didn't want me to lose my dream before it came true even though he was two years late with an apology and I also found out when Jisoo mother found out she was pregnant and it wasn't a Tae child she had an abortion 

Both moms had a pack if they both have kids in the future no matter their gender or sub gender they have to mate each other and when Jisoo was growing up she had a crush on Tae and just like that Tae is forced to make you guys mother wish come true that why he told me he wants to be with me but he can't disappoint his mother and him and Jisoo got so much history than him and me."

🌹🌹🌹🌹

"Is that why you don't like her anymore?"

"Yes, she knows that she and Tae are still together because of our mother's stupid pack that they made when they were children if today she decides she doesn't want Tae anymore, her mom will do anything to find her someone better than Tae but she won't do it 

Since it will feel like she lost to Krystal and to be honest she did, Tae is going to be a father and that baby will need both of her parents there for her, I don't think Krystal is moving out after the baby is born that impossible and knowing my mother she will change her mind once Chaehyung or Taestal gets here"

"Well-"

"APPA" both Jk and Jm turn their head in the direction that voice came from Somi, Lisa, and an elder woman that he doesn't know are walking over them but Somi ran and jumped on of them.

"APPA, MOMMY"

"Careful, Somi you can't just jump on mommy like that" 

"Sorry, mommy I didn't mean to hurt the babies"

"What babies?" The elder woman said

"Mom, hi," Jungkook said nervously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> For Tae and Krystal baby which name will be better for her Chaehyung or Taestal
> 
> Any Feedback?
> 
> See ya next chapter
> 
> If you guys have any questions, can ask them, see ya next chapter
> 
> 👋👋👋👋


	17. Treesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it late but I wanted to post this chapter for Hobi's birthday day, but I had school and work yesterday and today so here's the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it

Jimin was speechless he didn't know what to say, he was not ready for this meeting Jungkook doesn't talk about his parents with him every time he mentions his parents they always end up fighting.

Now in front of him is Jungkook mom and he doesn't even know her name, but he stopped slaying on top of Jungkook and stood up Jungkook also did.

"Mom, hey why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" Was what came out of Jungkook mouth and Jimin is just disappointed Jungkook didn't even bother introducing him.

"Do I need to call before visiting my son, and what baby is Somi talking about and why is there a high schooler in your living room?" Jungkook mom asked all those questions at the same time.

"Mom why don't you sit down and girls you can go upstairs to play" when he said that Somi wanted to stay but Lisa carried her upstairs.

To be honest, Jungkook never wanted to tell his parents about Jimin and the babies, he didn't want what happened to the past to be repeated.

His parents are cool but they care about their image a lot that why he was forced to married Jennie and that did not end up well and Jimin is the l9ve of his life and he doesn't want to put him in a situation where he would be uncomfortable that why every time Jimin asked if his parents knew about him and his pregnancy he said yes 

since he was tired of fighting with him and Jeongyeon told him to not stress him out because if Jimin is stressed out it will affect his babies and he doesn't anything to happen to Jimin or his unborn children.

"I'm down what's the meaning of this?" Jk's mom stopped both of their thoughts and pointed at Jimin when she said that.

"Mom this is Jimin, Jimin this is my mother Sumin" when Jungkook said that Jimin got up and now to her.

"Hello, mother" 

"Mother? Jungkook why is this high schooler calling me mother, again what baby is Somi talking about?"

"Mom, I didn't Finnish my introduction this is Jimin, my boyfriend, and he's currently pregnant." When Jungkook said this his mother didn't say anything for a minute to process everything she heard.

"If you don't mind Jimin was it, did my son told you how old he was" Jimin didn't even get the chance to answer her 

"He might look young and has a lot of money but that doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at him and what kind of parents do you have that will let you date someone so much older than you if you want his money you will not get it and that baby of yours is nothing but a mastery"

"Mom, stop it Jimin is not in high school like you think he is, he's 21 years old-" Jungkook had to cut his mother off because he saw tears in Jimin's eyes and his scent started smelling of omega in distress and that the last thing he wants right now.

"Just because he 21 does not change anything, now you are a trap and with people like him you are not getting out of this one, you should have stayed with Jennie and accept her child"

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT"

"Jungkook you are 32 years old not a child anymore, look at your children this boy can't possibly know anything about children, he's just here for your money and as your mother, I will not let this be

Would you look at that he's crying that all they do until they guilt you into marrying them and run with all your money and by the clothes that his wearing I can just tell his nothing but a gold digger"

"Mom if you are just going to stay there and insult my mate I would advise you to get out of my house."

"You are going to choose this gold digger over your mom" when Jungkook's mom said this she was heartbroken because for the first time Jungkook is speaking to her in this tone and kicking her out of his home.

"Don't go?" a small voice said and they all turned towards Jimin

"Mother, I'm sorry for his behavior, I'm not trying to run with Jungkook's money I love him and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and age is just a number it doesn't change how we feel about each other"

When jimin said this Jungkook's mother was standing but she sat down because what jimin said somehow reminded her when her mate family also thought she was only with their son for money.

"I'm sorry about earlier Jimin, can we start again?" She asked and Jimin just nodded.

"Hello, I'm Jeon Sumin nice to meet you"

"Hello, I'm Park Jimin is a pleasure to meet you mother"

"So Jimin what do you do in life"

"I'm a business major and dance minor"

"Oh, what college do you go to?"

"Seoul National University(SNU)"

"Wow you must be so smart, that not an easy school to get in, Jungkook was rejected even our influence did not work to get him I'm, sorry about earlier it just when Jennie left my baby was hard broken

As a mother it hard to see your child go through something like that, now I just think every omega is like her trying to get my son's hard-working money, can you believe her she cheats, gets pregnant, and now she wants half of everything my son own"

"I understand, if someone were to something like that to my siblings or children I will also be mad"

"Jungkook, now I'm mad at you how come you kept this gem away from us your Father will not be happy"

"I did not mean to, I was afraid of you guys reaction, and at this point, of his pregnancy, there's a chance of miscarriage so"

"I get it your father did the same thing when I was pregnant with you and Jeongyeon" the rest of the evening was spent with light conversation and dinner later on.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

A couple of weeks later

"I can't believe you slept over at Jungkook's and Chaeyoung didn't say anything when I slept at Joonie's place one time she was furious," Jin said, him Jimin and Krystal're hanging in his room.

"He's the baby of the family so of course, he gets away with things easily," Krystal said she's been with the park for about a month and a half and Rosé is starting to open up to her.

"That not true" Jimin whined

"Name one time" Jin dared him

"It doesn't matter it just not true, it not my fault Somi didn't want me to go and she started crying and I didn't want my baby to cry"

"If you knew that you could have texted your parents instead of having them worry for you," Jin said

"It won't happen again, Somi is a kid that needs attention and to be reminded that she's loved both her and Lisa"

"Wow, you look like you're a pro when it comes to children, how many more are you planning on having after this pregnancy," Krystal asked.

"This is my first and last pregnancy, I already have two children and two on the way, so I'm good"

"Wow, what happened to the Jimin I know?"

"He has children now, you should start having children or a child before menopause hit you" when Jimin said that Jin throw a pillow at him and they all just laugh and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," they all said at the same time and laughed.

"Mom told me you were all here"

"Oh, Taehyung how was your photoshoot?" Krystal aked

"It went fine but it ended early than it was supposed to be" when Taehyung was saying this he walked towards them and lift Krystal's sweater and started talking to the baby.

"Hi, Chaehyung did behave to mom while I was gone to work?" Taehyung said.

"She did, today she didn't kick as much" and Krystal took Taehyung hands and moved it somewhere in her stomach

"I think she knows you are back she's kicking so hard"

"Chae-ah, don't kick so much tonight and let mommy sleep alright, we will see you in eight weeks" when he said that he kissed her stomach and got up.

"Did you eat dinner already?"

"Yes, I did mother cooked for him and Jimin and made sure we finished our plate"

"Alright, I have to go Jisoo is waiting for me if you can't sleep at night just come knock on my door"

"Alright, I will good night"

"Good night don't stay up too late tomorrow he has an appointment in the morning, and Jimin you are also pregnant you should also sleep early, and next time you want to stay over at your boyfriend house tell someone okay"

"Okay Hyung, goodnight"

"Yeah, don't do that again" when Taehyung left they all turn to Krystal and she got shy and started blushing.

"What was that?" Both Jun and Jimin asked at the same time

"Well, he's been doing it ever since the doctor advises us to get closer because us being not close was affecting Chaehyung"

"Awe, so when you get horny how do you cope with it"

"He helps me"

"Really? What about the girlfriend situation he got going on" Jin couldn't help but ask

"She's fine with it, from what I know"

"So let me get this straight Jisoo, is fine with the idea that you sleep with the baby that she loves to death"

"It was either that or me and Tae had to mate"

"So, this the talk that the grandparents wanted to talk to you guys about?" Jimin asked

"When Jisoo got mad and left to stay with her cousin, they told her mom and her mother was furious and wanted to take this to the public

But grandparents sat us down and gave her money to shut her munch but Jisoo said she was never with Taehyung because of the stupid pack that the moms made 

As you guys know my baby wasn't developed right because according to biology Chaehyung felt neglected because her Alpha scent was there but wasn't close to her

To not let anything happen the grandparents told Jisoo it either I start sleeping with Taehyung or I mate him since both ways will help improve Chaehyung development 

She chose the first option and there is no more pack since Jisoo mom was given a check and now I think my relationship with Tae is great and I and Jisoo got to spend some time together

She's not so mad, she was just influenced by her mother and cousin"

"Don't tell me you like her" Jimin said when Krystal was done explaining.

"What of course from what she said it means that she like her now," Jin said like it the obvious thing.

"Oh my God you didn't do it did you," Jimin said as he ignored what Jin said when he said that Krystal started blushing so hard 

"You did" when Jimin said it again this time Krystal just nod her head and put her head down and her scent started smelling sweeter.

"I don't know what's going on can someone fill me in," Jin said 

"Okay, so Krystal like like Jisoo, and they had a threesome" when Jimin said this Jin eyes widened and he screamed

"Tell me everything no details left behind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback 😬😬😬
> 
> See ya guys next chapter


	18. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, three updates in one week, I think I'm getting better with my update 
> 
> Just so you know I'm not good at writing smut

"Oh God, please don't stop" Krystal cries, Taehyung is buried deep inside her, trusting in her and he kept nibbling her neck and he started to bite it 

Taehyung Alpha couldn't take it anymore, he decided to take over and started chanting mate mate mate

"I'm so close Alpha" Krystal yelled

"I got you Omega," Taehyung Alpha said now both of their wolves were awake and Tae Wolf kept nibbling her neck, and when he reached his climax he bit her and knotted her

When they both came down Krystal realized what happened.

"You bit me" Krystal panic

"Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself," Taehyung said and stopped her from moving since he still knotted to her. Taehyung then started cleaning her wound so it won't be infected.

Krystal wanted to say something but Taehyung stopped her. "Let worry about this in the morning, for now, go to sleep," Taehyung said and kissed her.

The next morning everyone was at the table getting ready to have breakfast but Taehyung and Krystal didn't show up.

"Jisoo, where is Tae?" Rosé asked

"I don't know yesterday he didn't come to bed" Jisoo answer, to be honest, she's tired of sharing him with Krystal, even though they had a threesome once, the entire time Tae was paying more attention to Krystal than her

She tried everything to get pregnant, but it not working but she's not a quitter if Krystal can do it then she can too, but her thoughts were interrupted when both Tae and Krystal got down 

First, they both smelled like and Krystal had a scarf on her neck.

"So you both finally decided to show up-" Ros÷ was saying but then when the smell hit them, all of them stop whatever they were doing and just stare at them but both Tae and Krystal didn't pay attention to them 

Tae pulled a chair for Krystal and she sat down thanking him and they were about to start eating when Chanyeol decided to say something.

"I see congratulations are in order," Chanyeol said and Krystal started blushing 

"Stop it, dad you're making Soo uneasy" Tae said

"I'm fine"

"Babe, what's going on why are your scent sync," Jisoo asked

"Isn't it obvious that they mated?" Jin said

"Jin Oppa, this is not a time for jokes, I'm not talking to you so mind your business" Jisoo bite back

"Jisoo you can't talk to Jin like that" Rosé said because she doesn't like it when someone talks to her children in a bad way.

"What you gonna do uh," Jisoo said 

"I will not let you disrespect my mate if you're not going to act like an adult, that you are I'm going to ask you to get out of my house," Chanyeol said, then Jin started laughing

Jisoo got mad and started walking towards Krystal and grab her by the hair with one hand and the other took her scarf off.

"Let go of her" Taehyung said because he's trying to keep his Alpha at bay and doesn't want him to take control. 

When Jisoo had wank Krystal by the hair she stood up to stop her and then she took her scarf off and showed everyone in that room her mark.

"Why I did everything for you I gave up on my dreams so I came to become a model to be close to you, an amazing Alpha once asked me to mate them I refused for you, I dropped out of college because you did

I was with you since we were twelve years old, I stopped my important relationship and friendship because you didn't like it, I changed myself physically and mentally just to please you 

Today I'm hated by many because of you and in the end you're going to leave me and mate another omega not just that but you impregnated the said omega 

If I can't have you, then no one will" Jisoo said by the end of her speech she was crying, and no one noticed she had a knife with her all along and now it was on Krystal's throat.

"Jisoo let go of the knife," Taehyung Alpha said because their mate was in danger and it looked like Taehyung wasn't saying anything his Alpha decided to take control.

"NO NO IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU ALSO," Jisoo said and press the knife in Krystal's throat and blood started dripping out.

When Taehyung saw that he jump. and took the knife from Jisoo Krystal was still in shock that she couldn't move both Taehyung and Jisoo started fighting for the knife

All of a sudden Krystal is on the floor crying and when Taehyung register what happened he pushed Jisoo and went where Krystal was on the floor with blood around her

Chanyeol took the phone and called the ambulance

"Hey Krystal honey it mom don't fall asleep okay," Rosé said 

"Mom, I won't," Krystal said and tears were coming out of her eyes and she started to lose conscience

"Nuna, hey open your eyes," Jimin said by this time all of them were crying and Chanyeol is trying to keep them all in control, Jisoo couldn't believe what happened she was just trying to scare them them them Taehyung, she didn't mean to stab her.

"I can't I'm tired," Krystal said, and when she said that her eyes closed but a couple of seconds later the ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

"Taehyung you need to calm down everything is going to be okay, just sit down for a minute," Rosé said 

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, THAT ALL I'VE BEEN DOING THESE PAST WEEKS, ALL I WANTED FOR YOU WAS TO ACCEPT KRYSTAL BUT ALL YOU DID WAS FORCED ME TO STAY WITH JISOO 

WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE KRYSTAL I IGNORED HER AND SIDED WITH YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED ME THE MOST AND NOW SHE'S LYING IN THAT OPERATION ROOM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN"

Taehyung yelled at Rosé he was tired of her and her excuses Krystal never did anything to her but she despite her and was pushing him towards Jisoo when all he wanted to do was be with Krystal

"Son, I'm sure your mon meant well she was doing what she thought will be better for you, you need to at least wash your hands so you can get the blood out of them," Chanyeol said 

"Dad this, not the time to take mom's side, all of this is her fault, Jin Hyung and grandparents tried to talk to her about letting Jisoo stay with us but she didn't want to listen and now Chaehyung is paying for her decision," Jimin said and when he said this Taehyung broke down and both Jin and Jimin hugged him.

"Chaehyung my sweet baby girl I might not be able to meet," Taehyung said and he started crying hard and nothing Jin or Jimin said helped calm him down.

After Taehyung cried himself to sleep the brothers decided it will be best if they stay on the floor with Taehyung in between them, it has been about the right hours and they have no news about Krystal and Chaehyung.

After a couple more hours the doctor came out of the operation room, by this time Taehyung was already awake and calm when they all saw him he all got up and went to where the doctor was.

"Is she okay?" they all said at the same time.

"We did everything we could both the mother and child are alright the mother is already moved to a VIP room while the baby is in the NICU (neonatal intensive care unit)"

"Is she in a critical condition?" Tae asked

"No, since she was already in her eight months, she should be fine, we are just checking her, and if there nothing wrong you will be able to carry your child soon," the doctor said looking at Taehyung

"Can we see the mother?" Rosé asked

"Yes, just don't talk loud and she should be asleep now but when she wakes up make sure she doesn't move much, and congratulations" when the doctor said that he left and they went to the front desk to ask for Krystal room number.

Jimin was mad, furious, you could say what gave Jungkook the right to decide what was good for him.

"I already told you this, and I will say it again you are seven months pregnant, you didn't eat all day and was on your feet when your father texted that you didn't want to eat like a responsible person

I had to get you out of that hospital and make sure you take rest you are carrying twins you can't take that lightly"

"Who told you I'm taking it lightly, how can I eat when my sister in law is fighting in that room not just for her life but also her baby, which is my niece and you just dragged me out of there like I was your poppy"

"Why are you like this, I had some important meetings today but I had to drop it to make sure you and the babies were fine"

"I didn't ask you to drop your meetings for me, all I wanted to do was stay with my brother do you know what his going through, he and Krystal just mated last night, and today he can lose both his mate and unborn child"

"I get that Jimin you said it how many times, but it also my job to make sure my omega and unborn children are fine at all time, even if it means you never have to see your family again"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm not some doll you can control"

"Why are you like this I'm not controlling you, I'm protecting you"

"I don't need your protection I can handle myself just fine"

"Why are you acting like a child throwing a tantrum, for once in your life I need you to grow up"

"I'm done with you, you selfish bastard all you care about is yourself, not others"

"I'm selfish, how when every single time you need me or something from me I always give it to you"

"Material things that all you care about, you didn't give me every I wanted, I want to meet your family but you always come up with excuses, your mom found out about us by mistake and ever since I saw her again"

"Jimin, you are not ready to meet my family-"

"Why I'm tired of being your dirty secret, you and I never meet in a public, I and your sister only talk when you're present you monitor all of our calls and message, I'm tired of it all I don't want to do this anymore" when Jimin said that he went up the stairs and looked himself in Jungkook's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter see ya at the next one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my book
> 
> If you have any questions you can ask me here 
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/jikooklovor
> 
> And you also found me on Twitter @jikooklovor  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/jikooklovor


End file.
